You, Me and The Baby
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: On a usual lonely day for one Butters Stotch suddenly takes a turn when a wild-eyed woman gave him a three month old baby! Now he's juggling new parenthood and a sudden love attraction from Kenny McCormick. Angst & Fluff & Romance. Bunny, Style, little bit of Creek. Bad words. Complete! plz R
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! New story and it's complete (gasp)

I actually started writing this story really early last year right when I got pregnant and tried to finish it before I popped; unfortunately I lost all ability, inspiration, drive (whatever you want to call it) about 2/3 months to my due date and I never finished writing.

Luckily my spark is slowly returning and i'm trying to find my writing style again :)

anyway!

Expect boyXboy romance: Bunny & Style (with my usual side-order of Creek)

course language

angst

fluff

plus: I don't own anything but the story, all characters and places belong to Matt & Trey (plus Comedy Central)

You, Me & The Baby

It wasn't as cold as it had been previous days but it was windy with an icy edge, making it sharp and bitter.

However, it didn't stop the young population of South Park, Colorado, from going out into the world and enjoying their weekend; some went to the arcade, others went to the mall, but most to Starks Pond to ice skate.

Fifteen year old Butters Scotch was never invited out on the weekends, sometimes Tweek invited him to his family's coffee shop but twitchy Tweek had gone off with Craig and Token, once again leaving Butters alone.

But then again Butters was used to being alone; at school nobody noticed him, sometimes even being missed off the register. At home his parents were rarely there, going off on holiday for weeks, months, at a time and only leaving Butters with just the right amount of money to live off.

It was well into the afternoon when Butters decided to venture out into the icy day; the several inches of snow soaked quickly through the young blond's worn jeans and into his old snow boots, making his walk through South Park uncomfortable.

Butters heard the joyful laughter of his classmates before he saw them; the frozen over pond was filled with the hormone filled students of South Park High; Token was showing off his state of the art skates to a bunch of giggling girls.

Clyde was having a hard time staying up-right, constantly falling onto the hard ice and then pretending not to cry before trying again.

At the very edges of the pond were Craig and Tweek, hand-in-hand, blank looking Craig was carefully handling the twitching, paranoid blond and gently taking him around the ice.

Cartman couldn't seem to get the hang of skating so he was storming from one side of the pond to the other, slamming his skate clad feet hard onto the ice.

Both Stan and Kyle were well and truly showing off; having both become highest ranking in their respectable sports, football for Stan and basketball for Kyle, they were very athletic and knew how to move their well toned bodies.

Poorest kid in town Kenny was arguing with the anti-Christ Damien, it seemed to get heated quite quickly as Kenny brandished a cross in Damien's face, causing the devil's son to flee to where Gary the Mormon was playing guitar.

Slowly Butters approached the pond, only then realising that he hadn't brought his skates, as he reached the frozen edge Craig was guiding Tweek past.

"hey fellas." Butters greeted cheerfully.

Tweek twitched violently but smiled while Craig shot him a deathly glare.

"Hey, ark, Butters." Tweek said, still not letting go of Craig's hand, "gah! You here to, jesus, skate?"

but before Butters could reply Craig flipped him the bird, "fuck off Stotch." he snapped nasally and led a confused looking Tweek away.

Butters smiled sadly, he was used to being mistreated so it didn't hurt as much as it used to; deciding that nobody was going to acknowledge him Butters turned to leave, making tracks across some untouched snow, not paying attention to where he was walking and leaving the laughter behind him.

Wondering down random back alleys Butters was happy not to come across anyone else, just some cats that weren't too friendly, but he suddenly came across a haggled, thin looking woman clutching a bundle of dirty blankets.

"are, uh, are you okay mam'?" Butters asked kindly.

The woman turned her wild, dilated eyes on Butters but he didn't flinch, his mom had those same eyes when she had taken on too many painkillers.

When she stood the woman's legs didn't look like they would support her but they did and she approached the blond, sniffing violently and scratching at the naked flesh on her arms around the blanket.

Butters was about to ask again if she was okay but she shoved the blankets into his arms, mumbled something incoherent and then rushed off before Butters knew what was happening.

Suddenly the blanket moved, startling Butters back into the real world, shifting the dirty blankets gently the blond was confronted with a pair of big brown eyes; the small baby within the filthy blanket couldn't have been more that three months old, no teeth, chubby cheeks and soft wisps of blond hair.

Looking around frantically Butters tried to find the woman again but she was gone, not even leaving footprints in the worn down snow.

The baby cooed gently from within the blankets and Butters held the bundle a little bit tighter before decided the do something; if he took the baby to the police he would be leaving an innocent baby with a bunch of morons but if he left it here the baby would die.

Weighing up the two options Butters made a third option, to take the small baby home and look after it until he came across it's mother again.

Butters moved quickly to get the small baby out of the icy cold; his house was only warmer because it was protected from the wind, closing all the doors, windows and curtains Butters gently placed the baby on the couch.

Helping the baby wriggle free Butters was met with a disturbing sight, beside the blanket the baby, who was a boy, wore nothing else, not even a diaper and shivered instantly.

The baby boy whined softly as Butters threw the filthy blanket across the living room and immediately wrapped him in a spare soft blanket that had been draped across the back of the couch; the baby gripped Butters finger, snuggling closer into the warmth.

Butters felt a great rush of love and happiness spread through his whole body as the baby boy wiggled and cooed softly, still gripping his finger tightly.

Suddenly remembering that his parents had kept all of his baby things, probably if they had another child, a better child, but never got around it to; everything had been kept in a corner of the basement.

Holding the baby boy much closer Butters ventured down into the cold basement, easily finding the baby things, everything was a powder blue colour with bunnies sewn onto them; grabbing the Moses basket the blond placed the little boy within.

Digging in the boxes Butters found a baby bag and filled it with important things; bottles, diapers, cream, bibs, wipes, rattles and lots of baby-grows, also a few tiny clothes in soft pastel colours.

When Butters took the Moses basket back upstairs he noticed the baby was still watching him with very interested eyes; placing both basket and bag in the living room the blond decided that the baby needed two very important things; a bath and a name.

"would you like a bath big eyes?" Butters hummed kindly and lifted the baby boy out of the basket.

The baby squealed happily, snuggling instantly into Butters chest.

While Butters ran the bath in his large white bathroom he tried to figure out how to bathe the baby safely; just placing the baby in the tub would cause him to drown but he didn't have anything to place the baby in and, finally, decided to simply get in with the baby boy.

Butters hadn't been naked in front of anyone since he was about ten, even then Cartman had forced him to be naked, but it felt nice to have a small, soft, if not slightly cold, baby snuggled, also naked, into his chest.

The water was slightly cold when Butters climbed in but he was used to near burning himself whenever he bathed and he knew that babies couldn't wash in very hot water; quite a lot of dirt came off the tiny body, sometimes the baby boy whimpered but Butters was very careful, especially on some of the little cuts and bruises covering the tiny body.

Both wrapped in towels Butters and the baby went back into the living room and they both sat on the couch in silence, Butters gently stroking the soft fluff of hair on the baby's head, who suddenly became irate and began to cry.

Butters panicked slightly, after checking the new diaper, finding it clean, trying a pacifier, only to have it spat out and rocking him gently in his arms the blond rationalised that the baby was hungry; the only problem was that there was no formula anywhere in the house.

Setting the still crying baby in the Moses basket Butters ran back into the basement and dug out his pram which was only slightly dusty; he spent a few agonizing minuets of the baby crying his poor lungs out Butters finally got the pram unfolded and ready to go.

Dressing the baby boy in a blue baby-grow and a fuzzy all-in-one with a hood, complete with bunny ears, but also a lightly blue colour.

Still crying quite loudly Butters strapped the baby into the pram, the blond quickly throwing on any warm clothes he could find a very strange thought popped into his head; glancing over at the bawling baby who was dressed in blue and in a blue pram with a blue pacifier clipped to his bunny suit.

"i think I'll call you Blue." Butters told the crying babe softly.

For a moment the baby boy stopped crying, his face slightly red from where he had rubbed away his own tears and some fat, crystal tears were forming in the corners but Butters took the silence as a good thing.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything but the story, all characters and places belong to Matt & Trey (plus Comedy Central)

The whole way to the supermarket Blue didn't stop crying, getting a few strange looks that made Butters uncomfortable but no-one stopped him to ask questions; choosing the right formula was very hard, all promised that they were the best, so the blond settled on a middle priced one and rushed to the pay for it.

"come on Blue, ease up." Butters whispered, rubbing Blue's belly and trying the pacifier again.

But Blue continued to cry hungrily and Butters was getting annoyed at the slow people in the line in front of him for take so long.

"Butters?" said a voice behind him.

Turning slowly Butters saw Kenny McCormick standing behind him with an armful of crisps and chocolate, Kyle and Stan stood on either side with their arms laden with fizzy soda.

"h-hey guys." Butters said as happily as he could, trying to pretend he wasn't holding on a pram containing a crying baby.

"dude, is that yours?" Stan asked.

"or did you steal it?" Kyle joked.

Butters flushed deeply under their interrogation and was saved by the dim looking cashier telling him he was next, quickly break eye-contact Butters paid and tried to dash away, especially from Kenny's intense gaze.

Luck was not on Butters side, apparently Kenny had dumped both food and money on Stan and Kyle to chase after Butters.

"wait up Butters!" Kenny called.

Feeling the heat creep hotly up his neck Butters didn't want to stop but his personal soft spot had always been for Kenny; the other blond had long been rid of his orange parka, opting instead for a old fur lined coat that had once belonged to his mother and had grown his scruffy hair longer, knotting it at the nape of his neck.

Kenny finally caught up with him, panting softly but still smiled, "finally." he breathed with a small laugh and touched Butters hot cheek for a moment before turning his attention to the bawling Blue.

"i can explain." Butters said quickly, stopping Kenny from taking Blue out of the pram.

Kenny gave him a funny look, "go on then." the scruffy blond urged.

"come home with me." Butters mumbled and continued his walk home.

Getting the pram back inside the house was awkward, especially with Kenny watching his every move, but as soon as the door was closed the scruffy blond took the formula and vanished into the kitchen.

"Wh-wh-what are you doin' Ken?" Butters stammered helplessly.

Unclipping Blue from the pram he rushed into the kitchen just in time to see Kenny making up a couple of bottles of formula with a knowing look on his face.

Blue's hungry cried had lessened slightly, his chest heaving violently with very breath but the tears had stopped.

"did you forget I have a little sister?" Kenny asked when he had finished one of the bottles and began to shake it, "i did this stuff at like three in the morning."

"thank you Kenny." Butters whispered, not knowing what else to say.

Smiling kindly Kenny handed over the bottle; with very little knowledge Butters gave Blue the bottle, it was simple, the teat in the mouth and take it away when empty.

"so, where'd you find him?" Kenny asked after a moment, leaning lazily on the counter.

Butters concentrated on Blue, his slightly red rimmed eyes slipping shut sleepily, "shouldn't you be with your friends?" Butters asked quickly.

An ugly frown appeared on Kenny's handsome face, "they can wait." he said firmly, "you're my friend too." he added kindly, the smile back in place.

Butters felt stupid and awkward, "some woman gave him to me." he finally said, not elaborating why or how everything happened.

Kenny nodded slowly, eyeing both Butters and Blue through his bangs, "what's his name?" he asked once Blue had finished his bottle, let out a massive burp and had fallen into a deep sleep.

"Blue." Butters told him.

Going into the living room Butters placed Blue in the Moses basket and bravely flicked the heating on, glancing at the phone he half expected his father to call and tell him off.

Wrapping a couple of blankets around Blue's tiny body the blond heard Kenny sit on the couch behind him.

"i was thinking." Kenny started softly, "maybe we could all come here and hang out."

without turning Butters frowned, nobody ever wanted to hang out with him, even as a last resort, and even though he felt strongly for Kenny being invited to hang out made Butters feel a little bit sick.

"it'll disturb the baby." Butters told him and slipped a pacifier in Blue's mouth.

Kenny moved in one graceful motion so he too was sat beside the Moses basket, positioned so Butters couldn't move or look away.

"we'll watch a few films, eat junk and then sleep till late. Remember I looked after Karen when she was a baby and Kyle had Ike, we'll help." Kenny tried to convince him.

Everything Kenny was saying made sense but Butters hadn't hung around with Kenny and his gang since they were ten, he bit his lip tightly, dazing off into space while weighing up both options.

Butters was so far in a daze he didn't notice Kenny lean in close until he felt a feather light kiss on the pulse in Butters neck, "please." Kenny whispered huskily.

After that Butters simply couldn't refuse; the scruffy blond quickly finished making all the formula bottles and phoned his friends while Butters sat dumbfounded at what had just done beside the sleeping Blue.

Barely ten minuets later there was a loud knock on the front door, thankfully not waking Blue, which Kenny answered; Kyle and Stan brought the chilled air in with them, along with four bags full of junk food, soda and DVDs and a blanket each.

"hey dude." Kyle greeted happily, instantly at the side of Blue's basket, moving blankets to get a better look at the tiny babe.

"So, what happened?" Stan whispered, quite loudly, to Kenny and they vanished into the kitchen.

Butters watched the red-haired Jew gently arrange the blankets, with such care it was obvious Kyle was a big brother, ever so often a tiny frown would appear on his face but disappear instantly, "how old is he?" Kyle finally asked.

It finally felt like Butters had his feet back on the ground, solidly with the living, "i think three months but I'm not too sure." the blond muttered.

"well, Ma adopted Ike when he was two months old, course I don't remember much but I'll help as much as I can, I know it's hard to have a new baby in the house." Kyle chatted mindlessly.

Butters couldn't do anything but nod to whatever the red head was saying, who was now soulfully reminiscing about the first time he had kicked Ike like a football but it made Butters move Blue's basket slightly more towards him.

Blue began to stir, whimpering softly when he realised that he couldn't escape the mass of blankets, his little legs kicking furiously; just as Butters went to lift Blue out of the basket Kyle got there first, setting the baby in his lap and talking in soft, gooey words.

A sharp,sad, but unfortunately familiar, pain gripped the blond's chest, he kept quite as he watched Kyle play with Blue, fawning brotherly over him and Blue take great interest in Kyle's Star of David badge pinned to the red head's cuff.

Suddenly Blue was lifted from Kyle's lap, Kenny and Stan had finally returned from the kitchen with a tray filled with the snacks but the skinny blond looked a little unhappy, without a word he carefully handed the squirming Blue to Butters; the baby boy hummed happily, gripping Butters two fingers tightly and gazing at him.

"let Butters take care of him." Kenny told Kyle and flopped on the couch behind Butters.

The young Jew frowned, "you said I could help." he snapped lightly.

"yes, help." the skinny blond lent forwards, looking serious, "not take over."

Kyle was about to say something back, an argument fizzing in the air, when Butters butted in, "let's watch a film, something kiddy friendly." he tried to sound as cheerful as possible, hoping that if he was happy then all the anger out vanish.

The forgotten quarterback immediately read off which films he had brought; Alien vs Predictor, Dead Snow, The Hills Have Eyes, Silent Hill, Suckerpunch, Back Door Sluts 8 and Toy Story 3.

Just the titles of some of the films made Butters blood run cold, he hated horror films, mainly because being left alone in a big, dark house made everything scary anyway.

Porn was defiantly a no-no, highly to do with Blue but also that the blond never really got the point of porn, lots of fake moaning and overly stretched holes.

"let's watch Toy Story till the baby is asleep." Stan mused through a mouthful of chips.

Both Kenny and Kyle rolled their eyes, "babies wake up all through the night." the blond informed his friend.

Butters slunk back, he hadn't known that, he didn't really know anything about looking after a baby, just the basics but they would only get him so far; Blue squealed happily and threw his pacifier across the room.

"what films do you have?" Kenny asked Butters kindly and retrieved the thrown pacifier.

"n-not any you gu-guys would like." Butters stuttered, very embarrassed by the fact his DVD collection contained mainly Disney and some chick flicks his parents approve of.

Before Butters could say anything Kenny and Stan bounded upstairs, making more noise than the smaller blond had ever made in his life, causing him to cringe a little.

While the two teens were upstairs rummaging through Butters DVD collection, Butters stayed still, flushed red, with Blue happily playing with his pacifier.

"so, who gave him to you? Kenny just said that it was some woman." Kyle said as casually as he could.

The image of Blue's real mother popped into Butters head; all skinny, ill looking, scratching at her bare skin with broken nails and that wild look in her eye.

"it was just some woman." Butters muttered and kissed Blue's wisps of fair hair.

The young Jew frowned, "and she, just like, gave him to you?" he sounded sceptical.

"yeah," the smaller blond breathed.

Kyle ruffled his curls, looking confused, looking like he was trying to figure everything out, "was she a, you know, a druggie?" Kyle whispered the last part, glancing towards the stairs.

"i dunno." Butter said quickly but remembered when Kenny used to get high on cat piss and when he stopped getting his fix the skinny blond became irritable, was sick and scratched at his red eyes till they nearly bled.

"look what we found!" Kenny cheered brandishing a copy of Monsters vs Aliens.

"plus we found loads of Disney films that I haven't seen in years." Stan was beaming with a massive stack of DVDs of nearly the last fifty years of Disney.

Butters felt strange, thinking back the blond had never had people over for the night, only sometimes going to other people's houses, but that stopped when he turned twelve.

"oh, little boy Blue!" Kenny sang, lifting Blue playfully.

Butters got the nasty smell that Kenny smelt first and watched intrigued as Kenny changed the baby boy, "i'm surprised I still remember how to do this." Kenny laughed over his shoulder.

"sick dude." Stan grumbled, busying himself with putting a film on.

Butters felt slightly more relaxed, Kenny was still cleaning Blue up in the corner, Stan was decided which film to put on first and Kyle was trying to figure out which fizzy soda he could have.

The relaxed atmosphere didn't last long, suddenly Blue let out an almighty cry, Butters heart leapt into his throat and was on his feet before he realised.

"what happened?" Butters asked desperately, rushing to Kenny's side.

Kenny was swearing lightly under his breath, rubbing Blue's belly and tried to feed the baby his pacifier, but, exactly like when Butters tried in the store, it was spat out.

"poor Blue." Butters cooed lifted the small baby to his face, half ignoring the heavy crying on his skin and kissed Blue on his temple; snuggling the baby against his chest, arms wrapped protectively around the quivering body, shooshing gently and placing kisses on Blue's head.

Amazingly Blue stopped crying almost instantly, once again gripping Butters fingers, refusing to let up and causing the rush of love to rush through Butters again.

"he really loves you." Kenny said softly, leaning against the wall with a lazy smile.

Butters smiled softly, gazing down at the tiny baby boy in his arms, "i think I really love him too." he whispered.

With Blue snuggled deeply in the Moses basket at their feet, fed again and snoring softly, Kenny turned off all the lights so the room was only illuminated by the light from the television; Stan had finally settled on Hercules as their first film, followed by The Jungle Book, Tangled, Monsters Inc and The Nightmare Before Christmas.

Butters guests snuggled into their sleeping bags, backs propped against the couch cushions, stuffing as much chips and chocolate into their mouths as quickly as possible and trying to stifle their burps.

Kenny was suspiciously quiet beside Butters, when the younger blond stole a glance at Kenny he saw that the scruffy blond was neither looking at the screen or Blue; his dark blue eyes were unfocused, biting his bottom lips gently and clicking his bitten fingernails together.

"do ya not like this film Ken?" Butters whispered softly, leaning so close to the skinny blond that he felt the heat radiate off him.

He also felt the violent way Kenny flinched when his mind came back to reality but didn't move away, he just smiled softly and exhaled deeply.

"just thinkin'." Kenny muttered.

Butters smiled, resting his head on Kenny's, unsurprisingly, bony shoulder, "what about?" he asked gently.

For a while Kenny didn't say anything, just watched the musical sequence on screen, then he placed his hand on Butters arm, causing the smaller blond to shiver hotly, "i was thinking, what about school?" Kenny finally said.

"school?" Butters repeated, only to be shushed by Kyle.

"you can't leave Blue here all day, on his own, while we're at school." Kenny said in a slightly sharp voice.

The edge to Kenny's voice made Butters pull away; the smaller blond may not have know everything about taking care of a baby but he knew that they shouldn't be left alone. To be accused of being stupid was nothing new but the fact that Kenny, the only person who had been purposefully nice to him, thought he was dumb enough to mistreat a baby.

There was an ugly frown on Kenny's face, shadows flickering across his thin face, his dark eyes filled with accusations and Butters heart thumped unhappily, making his chest heavy, his face hot and eyes well up.

Butters stood violently, sick and tired of crying in front of people, brushed off his blankets and stormed through the pitch black house, leaving his guests alone in the lounge; the bathroom was ice cold and the lock snapped loudly.

A thick, choking sob escaped Butters lips before he could stop it, curling up in a ball, his back pressed hard against the door; silent sobs racked his small body, it was very rare that Butters cried over what people said to him but part of him wanted to impress Kenny and that thought made more fat, hot tears roll downs his flushed cheeks.

Just over his own shaky breaths Butters could hear angry voices downstairs, not loud but noticeable in the empty house, not moments later there was one set of footfalls on the stairs.

Butters felt a sudden rush of panic, people normally beat him up if they found him crying, he half leapt across the bathroom and into the bath tub, drawing the curtain all the way across and tried to curl into a tighter ball.

Three soft knocks echoed through the bathroom, "Butters?" Kenny's voice was soft, "Butters please come out." he pleaded.

Butters shook his head violently even though he knew Kenny couldn't see the action, "g-g-go aw-away!" Butters sobbed out.

"please come out." Kenny pleaded again, the door handle rattling, "i didn't mean it like that."

the smaller blond just curled into a tighter ball, trying to block everything out, so much so that he didn't hear the clicking sound of the lock being twisted and the door creaking open; the curtain was pulled back slowly, the light was sickeningly bright on Butters shielded eyes.

"Butters." Kenny's voice was still soft, he climbed into the bath tub too, looking at the smaller blond like he was a timid wild animal that would run away any minuet, "come on Butters, stop crying."

he tried to place his hand on Butters arm but the smaller blond twisted out of the way, "g-go away Ken." Butters snapped.

Kenny sighed deeply, running a hand through his scruffy hair, he still didn't move away, "i'm sorry what I said, you just took it the wrong way." he said mournfully.

Butters head snapped up, "o-of course it, it was my fault!" he hissed, "it's al-always m-my fault." finally the smaller blond stood on shaky legs, intending on getting as far away from Kenny as possible but said blond grabbed Butters arm, stopping him from leaving.

"stop this now Butters." Kenny said sternly, looking Butters dead in the eyes, the softness was there but with a hint of seriousness, "i wasn't accusing you of anything, I was wondering what you were going to do with Blue."

"yeah, I was just going to leave him here on his own." Butters ground out sarcastically and tried to pull his arm free.

Kenny let out a deep sigh, "i meant; are you going to take him to school or hire a nanny?" he finally said.

There was silence between the two, even the film downstairs had been muted, Butters felt even more stupid, he had jumped to conclusions and ruined a perfect evening, the thought brought more tears to his eyes.

"i'm so-sorry." Butters sobbed, wiping the tears away.

Suddenly Kenny was hugging the smaller blond, stroking his hair and rocking backwards and forwards gently, "i'm sorry too." he whispered and before Butters could argue the skinny blond placed a loving kiss on Butters wet cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything but the story, all characters and places belong to Matt & Trey (plus Comedy Central)

Not long after Butters shaky breaths stopped but Kenny still didn't let go, sometimes placing kind kisses on the smaller blond's face, finally Butters pulled away and smiled softly at Kenny, who smiled widely back.

"lets get back downstairs." Kenny suggested kindly.

Butters nodded dumbly; back in the lounge Stan was changing the DVD and Kyle was trying to dislodge Blue's fists from his red curls, grimacing when the baby pulled roughly.

"silly boy Blue." Butters cooed, easily taking Blue from a slightly stressed looking Kyle, nuzzling into his baby softness on his flushed face, "did you wake up?"

"yeah just now, demanding attention." Kyle mumbled unhappily, rubbing his scalp gently.

Butters laughed lightly, pressing a feather light kiss on Blue's cheek, sitting gently on the couch next to Kenny the smaller blond sat Blue in his lap, stroking the soft fluff of hair at the back of his head.

"smile guys." Kyle suddenly said, a bright light illuminating the whole room for a second, blinding all the occupant.

"what the hell Kyle?" Kenny snapped, rubbing his abused eyes.

Blue threw himself into Butters chest, whining shrilly and rubbing his own eyes with both hands, holding the tiny body to him Butters kept his eyes shut till the flashing white light vanished from within his eyelids and when he opened them he could just make out Kyle and Kenny looking at something on the young Jew's phone.

Blue wiped his face on Butters chest, huffing unhappily at being ignored, leaning over the side of the couch Butters pulled out a rabbit rattle and handed it to Blue, upon which Blue's massive brown eyes focused only on the rattle and the exciting sounds it made.

"Hey dude, look." Kenny said happily, throwing himself back beside the smaller blond and held up Kyle's shiny phone.

The image on the phone was Butters, his eyes a little red from crying, with Blue snuggled happily in his lap and Kenny was looking at the smaller blond with a strange face.

All in all it was a pretty happy picture and, for once, Butters liked a photo of himself.

Blue suddenly gripped the touch screen phone in his sweaty little hands, changing the photo to a picture a half naked Stan cuddling a completely naked Kyle, their faces flushed deeply.

"whoa Kyle, you're ripped." Kenny laughed.

Blushed deeply Kyle snatched his phone from Blue's grip, locking the screen and stuffing it deep into his pocket, not looking anyone in the eye.

Blue whined about his new toy being taken from him but Kenny blew a raspberry on his chubby cheek and shook the bunny rattle, quickly distracting the three month old boy.

The opening sequence of The Jungle Book grabbed everyone's attention; the comfortable silence was back, Blue was fed another bottle and put to bed, while the four teen snuggled back under the covers.

"so, why were you guys naked?" Kenny asked casually, slipping his arm around Butters shoulders and grinning madly at his friends in the darkness.

Kyle managed to splutter out something that didn't make sense, shifting away from Stan, while the young jock kept his eyes fixed on the screen.

Two films later the four teens were snoozing gently and stayed like that till morning, only woken up once by Blue for a bottle and were woken in the morning by the phone ringing.

Butters stomach jumped violently as he scrabbled out from both Kenny's grip and the duvet, jumping to answer the phone.

"h-hello?" Butters breathed down the phone.

"what is wrong young man?" Chris Scotch snapped down the phone, "you took a long time to answer the phone, don't tell me you have just woken up?"

Every time Butters parents scolded him, which was whenever they were home or phoning him from their vacation, he felt like he was eight years old again.

"oh, gosh, sir I just forgot to set my alarm." Butters mumbled sadly, noticing it was only half six in the morning.

"what have we told you about over sleeping young man?" Linda Scotch shouted down the phone.

The blond kicked over an empty bottle of soda, "i'm sorry mom." Butters whispered.

"we were calling to see if you are behaving yourself, but obviously you aren't." Chris snapped, "you have wasted a large chunk of the day."

"well, hamburgers, I, I, I was just gunna, gunna study today." Butters voice wavered slightly as he lied to his parents.

"well listen here young ma..." suddenly the phone line cut out, a loud dial tone filling Butters ears, it took a little while for the blond to figure out that his parents had lost signal wherever they were.

Putting the phone back in its cradle he heard someone yawning loudly; Kyle and Stan had been sleeping on the couch and Butters knew that the young Jew was an early riser, much like himself.

"who was that?" Kyle asked sleepily.

Kyle's normally well tamed curls were frizzing badly where he had been resting on Stan's shoulder during sleep but his green eyes were very much awake.

Mashing his knuckles together Butters avoided Kyle's eyes, still feeling in trouble, "m,my parents." the blond mumbled.

The young Jew cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything, just suggested to teaching Butters how to make up baby bottle, since it was obvious that Stan and Kenny weren't going to wake up any time soon and Blue was still snoozing gently.

"...and then just shake it." Kyle told him as they finished making the first bottle.

Butters felt happy as he finished making the bottle, proud that he had done it, and continued to doing the next couple by himself, feeling more independent.

"so, um," Kyle said slowly after swigging a massive amount of coffee from his mug, "what are you doing with Blue tomorrow?"

last nights argument with Kenny came crashing into Butters mind but he quickly pushed it out, like with all his bad experiences, "i guess I'll have to take him to school with me." the blond mused.

"but the teachers will notice." Kyle told him with a scowl.

"i,i doubt it. Most of them don't even notice that Jimmy and Timmy are handi-capable." the blond snorted.

Kyle nodded after a moment, "true." he laughed lightly.

Suddenly Blue's cries filled the air and the two went back into the dark living room; the baby's cry had woken Stan and Kenny, both looked bed-ragged and ill.

"what, is the god damm time?" Kenny growled, burying his into the duvet.

Stan groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes, "dude, please don't tell me it's before twelve." he pleaded to his super best friend.

"come on Stan," Kyle scolded lightly, rolling his eyes, "there's a baby to look after." he reminded the jock.

"Butters and Kenny's baby." Stan grumbled loudly.

Butters blushed furiously from his position on the floor while he fed Blue, the mere thought that Kenny would like him so much more than a friend made Butters mind go blank.

Silence came between the group, only interrupted by Blue's burp, while Kyle began to skim through a book they were meant to be reading for English class and Butters entertained the little baby.

Finally it was ten in the morning, Kyle decided that they should go and get some fresh air, it would be good for Blue; turning the television on loud and vanishing into the kitchen to make some strong coffee.

"i'm so tired." Kenny breathed tiredly as he stared mindlessly at the brightly coloured kids program on the television.

"i hate sleeping with Kyle." Stan injected, sounding just as tired.

Both Kenny and Butters stared at the jock, shocked at what he had just said, it took Stan a few minuets to figure out that they were staring at him like he had grown an extra head; Butters could see the cogs turning slowly in Stan's sleepy brain until he realised what he had just said.

"No, no!" Stan exclaimed, making Blue jump but not cry, "not like that."

"like what?" Kyle inquired come back in with two steaming mugs of coffee.

Stan took in a big breath, "i meant, I hate sleeping round at Kyle's cos he's always up early." he insisted.

Kenny laughed, "yeah, yeah, whatever you say." and then blew a massive raspberry on Blue's cheek, electing a squeal.

Five cups of coffee later the four teens, and one baby, were making it out into the cold; Blue snuggled into the fuzzy all-in-one again, clipped safely into the pram and fell asleep almost instantly.

It was a sunny but cold day, the perfect Sunday in South Park; the four decided to go to Stark's Pond, mainly because they wanted to show off Blue so he wasn't a big fuss when Butters took him to school.

Once again the pond was packed with students, making Butters a little bit nervous but he couldn't run away because Kenny had the pram.

Settling down on a rug Kyle had brought with them Butters unlocked the top half of the pram so it was just the carrier with a handle and set Blue in the middle of four of them.

Once again Kyle busied himself in his book, while Stan read over his shoulder, Kenny made a little snowman in the snow at his feet and Butters just tried to relax before anyone noticed them; of course he didn't think anyone would notice him but someone would definitely notice Stan or Kenny, who were popular.

"Ay!" Cartman's booming voice made Butters jumped, instantly moving the blanket covering Blue up slightly.

"what do you want fatass?" Kyle snapped, his eyes never leaving his book.

Cartman threw himself onto the throw rug, making Kenny move away for fear of being sat on, "what happened to our movie night, _guys_?" the large teen whined.

"we still had it, lard ass." Stan snapped.

Cartman threw his chubby arms up, making a scene, "but I wasn't there!" he shouted.

The shout woke Blue, a shrill whine coming from the carrier; Butters quickly took the small baby from the carrier, still wrapped in the blanket, and soothed him gently.

"what the hell is that?" Cartman asked shortly, looking overly annoyed.

Kenny dug the rabbit rattle from the diaper bag, handed it to Blue, "it's a baby retard." he snapped, an angry face at Cartman but immediately melted away as Blue gurgled happily.

Butters felt the rush of love again, little Blue cradled in his arms and Kenny so close to him with that kind look on his face but, once again, Cartman ruined the tender moment.

"so you had someone's ass baby then Butters." Cartman said seriously.

Both Kenny and Kyle were about scream and shout at Cartman when someone, who had obviously overheard the fat teen, interrupted them.

"what are you morons doing?" Craig asked in a low monotone voice.

Craig was wearing a red jacket with black trim and matched boots, looking gayer than normal, also with ruffled looked Tweek by his side.

"Jesus Chris!" Tweek exclaimed, tugging at his blond hair, "i didn't, ark, know that boys could have, jesus, babies." he began to panic.

Craig rolled his dark eyes, "they can't." he told his friend shortly, "and stop doing that." he added and grabbed Tweek's shaking hand from his hair.

"what do you want Craig?" Stan snapped.

The in the closet teen didn't reply, just peered at the baby in Butters arms, then just shrugged and went back to the pond, taking Tweek with him.

"what a freak." Stan muttered.

Butters kept his eyes on Craig and Tweek as they went back to the pond and began to talk to some of the other teens about what he had seen; within moments half the school was gathered around Butters and Blue, cooing and fawning over the tiny baby.

No one seemed to ask the question where Butters had found him, not more than once or waited for an answer, but Blue seemed to like the attention, liking Bebe and Craig more than anyone, except Tweek.

"you can't be bringing him to school." Wendy said seriously.

It was when most of the teens had gone back to their day, only leaving Bebe, Wendy, Tweek and Craig, even Cartman had stormed off because he was being ignored.

"sure I am." Butters told her cheerfully, still buzzing happily from all the attention.

Wendy frowned, but it was nothing compared to the look on Kyle's face as he tried to hide behind his book, "but he's a baby. School is a place of learning." Wendy said snobbishly.

Kyle snorted, "he's three months old, he'll sleep most of the time anyway." he snapped, gesturing to the fast asleep Blue, as if to prove his point.

The black hair girl flushed angrily, huffing loudly she turned to Stan, "you agree with me, don't you Stan?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Stan looked very uncomfortable, looking at a scowling Kyle for support but being given none, Butters jumped to the other boy's defence.

"i ain't got nowhere to put Blue otherwise, I can't afford daycare or nothing, so it's safer for him to be with me." the blond said quickly, hoping to avoid further arguments.

"i still think it's a bad idea." Wendy snapped, crossing her arms over her less than developed chest.

Suddenly Kyle snapped his book shut, "yes, well, nobody asked for your opinion." he growled, getting worried looks from everyone else, "go away." he added acidly.

Wendy sat for a moment, mouth hanging wide open in shock, obviously trying to find words but finding none, she looked at Stan one last time before standing and storming away, squealing in frustration.

"thanks a whole lot Kyle." Stan snipped at his friend, standing too.

The young Jew simple pursed his lips tightly and went back to his book, ignoring everyone completely but his green eyes shone with threatening tears when Stan went after Wendy.

A sickening, thick silence filled their air between the group, only broken by Tweek's outbursts, and finally Butters watch beeped, indicating it was time to get home before it got too dark or cold.

Blue was wide awake when he was clipped back into the pram, nobody was saying a word to each other, even Craig kept his mouth shut, just flipping them off before vanishing with Tweek; Wendy's shiny Volvo car sat innocently on the road leading down to Stark's Pond but inside she and Stan were sucking face.

Butters blushed when he saw them, lots of people kissed in school and the smaller blond was always sure not to stare for fear of being beaten up for being a creep.

"pathetic." Kyle hissed under his breath, glaring daggers at the car, as if hoping it would burst into flames, "i'll see you guys tomorrow." he told the two blonds in a painfully cheerful voice.

Watching the red head walk away was awkward, even more so when Wendy decided to drive past him moments later, but Butters watch beeped again so they set off in the other direction.

"do, do you think they'll make up?" Butters asked Kenny as soon as they got back inside.

Kenny frowned slightly and was silent while he unclipped Blue, "of course." he stated firmly.

The sky outside got dark very quickly, soon Butters was snuggled on the couch, Blue cuddled into his side and Kenny stretched out on the floor, making no move to go home any time soon.

"are you nervous about school?" Kenny hummed, rolling onto his back and gazing at Butters under the light from the television.

The smaller blond squirmed slightly, "course, but its the best thing to do." he said in a small voice, placing a small kiss on Blue's fluffy hair.

Somewhere between Pinoccio and Beauty and The Beast all three blonds fell asleep, only to be woken in the morning by Butters alarm going off in his bedroom, even Blue hadn't woken in the night for a feed; handing the small, and slightly smelly, baby to a half asleep Kenny the smaller blond rushed upstairs to turn the alarm off and get ready.

By the time he came back downstairs there was a dirty diaper, an empty bottle and a dressed Blue gnawing on his chubby fists while Kenny attempted to put his jeans on with his eyes closed.

"wanna go wash up?" Butters asked kindly and came to sit beside Blue.

It took a while for Kenny to reply with a grunt and stumbled upstairs; checking the clock Butters noticed they had ten minuets to get to the bus stop for school, quickly grabbing an apple the smaller blond scooped Blue up, slipped him into both fuzzy all-in-one and pram, making sure he had everything in the diaper bag to get them through the day, and pulled his coat on, waiting for Kenny.

Less than five minuets later Kenny came tumbling down the stairs, unhurt he stood and smiled brightly, "ready?" he asked breathlessly.

Butters couldn't find any words so he just nodded, turning to open the door the smaller blond suddenly had a gentle kiss planted on his cheek, warming it instantly; whipping round in shock he saw a grinning Kenny who immediately took the pram.

After a few seconds of simply touching the place Kenny had kissed Butters rushed after them, not forgetting to lock up the house; South Park High was within walking distance of everyone but most had cars and drivers licences, but Butters never had the chance because his parents were always away.

Butters knew for a fact that Kenny had a beaten up truck to drive, but he would never ask him to go get it, while Butters mind went from the kiss the skinny blond had given him to what the day was going to be like with Blue he didn't notice a sleek Hybrid car slowly pull up beside them.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything but the story, all characters and places belong to Matt & Trey (plus Comedy Central)

"morning guys!" called a voice from inside.

Stopping the blonds watched the blackout windows roll down to revel a smiling Kyle; he looked tired and his hair slightly frizzy, but much better than yesterday when he left.

"morning Ky." Kenny greeted.

The young Jew lent over to open the passenger door, letting a wave of heat out too, "get in." he told them.

Unclipping the carrier from the pram Butters climbed into the back of the warm car and spent a little while trying to get the seatbelt safely around the carrier; the car was spotless, only a mass of books piled behind the drivers seat, the Star of David swung from the rear view mirror and classical music from the state-of-the-art radio; the whole atmosphere was very relaxing.

"how are you Kyle?" Kenny asked in a quite voice, obviously thinking Butters wouldn't hear so he pretended he couldn't.

Kyle's hands went white on the steering wheel, "fine." he said through clenched teeth, "it's not the first time Stan has been an ass."

the skinny blond turned in his seat, not wearing his seatbelt, glaring at his friend, "doesn't mean you have to put up with it." Kenny said firmly.

A small, humourless laugh escaped Kyle, "you'll see, today he'll act like yesterday never happened and I'll let it slid because..." he trailed off his own sentence.

Kenny was frowning, presumably knowing how things went when the 'super best friends' fought.

Pulling into the car park Kyle swung effortlessly into a space next to Token's shiny black Jeep.

"stop eating tacos in my car!" Butters heard Token shout at Clyde as they made their way to the school.

Both Kyle and Kenny put the pram back together while Butters double checked the bag, moments later Stan bounded up to Kyle, a smile on his well defined face and acting like nothing had happened the previous day, the young Jew returned the smile, chatting away. Just like Kyle had said.

For the first time in a very long time Butters was happy, and a little excited, to be going into school; immediately all of the girls crowded around the pram, cooing over Blue, who in turn basked in the attention, giggling and grabbing both hair and bracelets.

"sorry ladies!" Kenny finally called out to the group of girls, "it's class time." he told them and began pushing the pram through the crowd.

Butters held onto the back of Kenny's coat as they went through the crowd of girls, for fear of being squashed or tripped over, but neither happened; Craig and Tweek were waiting for them at the classroom door.

Today Craig was wearing a blue sleeveless jacket with silver wings ironed on the back, with a belt to match, even Tweek was wearing the same belt holding up his baggy jeans; flipping them off Craig handed something over.

A faded, if not overly loved, plush cat. Butters presumed it had belonged to Craig's sister Ruby, since the toy was pink and purple and upon pressing its tummy the blond found out that it squeaked shrilly.

"Enjoy." Craig said in a monotone voice and with a final flip off he went to his seat in the classroom.

Blue immediately gripped the squeaky cat plush, trying to make it squeak as Butters had, preoccupying all his attention.

When Butters got to his desk he found a ton of stuff for a baby boy placed on his desk, all in different states of care but the mere knowledge that his classmates, his male classmates, had been caring enough to give him their old baby things for Blue, made the smaller blond well up slightly.

"don't cry Butters." Kenny whispered gently, applying the break to the pram.

Fighting back the tears, but sending thankful smiles to the boys in the class, Butters put the toys, baby clothes and books under the pram and took his seat.

The pram was pushed tight against Butters desk, he could see Blue inside still trying to make the little plush squeak.

True to form Mr Garrison didn't notice the blue pram in the room and ignored everything about the murmur of baby talk until Blue began to cry hungrily.

"is, is that a baby?" Mr Garrison asked, pointing with a sheer look of astonishment.

Butters blushed deeply, heating up uncomfortably as he rooted through the diaper bag for a bottle and found one in a isolated case, keeping it warm.

"i'm a, er, um, looking after him." Butters mumbled slipping the teat into Blue's waiting mouth.

Just when Mr Garrison was going to argue, he seemed to realise how little he cared, so he simply shrugged and turned back to the board.

Blue was seemingly quiet for most of the lessons, demanding Butters attention whenever it went silent for a long time or he filled himself, but the small babe seemed content with playing with the cat plush and dribbling happily till Butters had to change his top because it got wet through.

At lunch Butters took Blue from the pram, setting him happily in his lap as they ate, Kenny sitting a little closer than usual; the smaller blond was still getting used to sitting with others, plus having people talk to him with a smile and not asked for his notes or for him to do their homework.

"are you going to find his mommy any time soon?" Wendy asked when they had finished eating.

The whole group paused, Kenny and Kyle looked up from tickling a squealing Blue, Butters couldn't seem to find the right response; every time he pictured Blue's real mother he felt sick, the young Jew had been right, she must have been a drug addict and Butters had very little intention to go looking for her.

"why?" was all Butters could get out.

Wendy scoffed, "she'll obviously be missing him." she said like it was the most important thing in the world.

"i doubt it." Kenny muttered, picking Blue up and kissing his chubby cheek.

The black haired girl stuck her chest out importantly, "this is illegal." she snapped.

"oh, shut the fuck up Wendy." Kyle snarled, "nobody cares what you have to say, if you knew what Blue's mother was really like then you wouldn't be so determined to hand an innocent baby over." the young Jew finished strongly, packing his things away and storming out of the lunch hall.

"way'd a go Tresabitch." Kenny glared at her, "clever idea pissing off Kyle." he stood angrily, holding Blue close to his chest, "let's get out of here."

Butters scrambled to his feet, grabbing bags and pram he followed Kenny out of the lunch hall, bidding a quick goodbye to all the girls; they found Kyle throwing books into his locker and then slamming it a couple of times.

"maybe we should leave him alone." Butters whispered, afraid Kyle would shout at them.

Suddenly Stan appeared out of nowhere, his hand on Kyle's shaking shoulder, "what the hell dude? Why can't you get on with Wendy?" the jock asked calmly.

Kenny quickly clipped Blue into the pram, covering his with the fleece blanket Token had given to them, and stood protectively in front of both Butters and Blue.

And he was right to do so, Butters couldn't see what happened, he didn't even take in what was said, all he got was Kyle shouting and screaming right in Stan's face before storming right out of school, red in the face and crying.

Stan was white faced, looking overly shocked at what had just happened, he turned to Kenny but the skinny blond just shook his head, one protective hand still on the pram.

"i don't know what you expected." Kenny said truthfully, "let's go." he whispered gently to Butters, who gladly left the awkward scene.

The rest of the day passed quietly and slowly, but finally it came to an end; Blue was passed around all the girls who gave him big kisses and shiny things before being handed to Craig, for a moment they stared at each other before the older boy flipped the baby off, but before anyone could rage at Craig, Blue gripped the finger tightly and laughed.

"it's going to be a nice walk home." Kenny said brightly as they left the school building.

As they cross the car park carefully Butters noticed that Kyle's Hybrid car was still parked in the same place, the engine running, pointing it out they carefully made their way over; a very loud Adele song was playing inside and when Kenny tried the door it popped open easily.

"fuck off Stan." Kyle shouted over the music, followed by a heart wrenching sob.

"it's me Kyle." Kenny said softly, but loudly so he could be heard over the music.

Kenny quickly glanced over his shoulder at Butters, held his hand up telling him to wait a moment before jumping into the car and closing the door firmly.

For a while Butters didn't know what to do, the music inside the car hadn't been turned down but he couldn't tell what was going on inside either and the car park was slowly emptying; Blue had finally managed to figure out how to make the cat plush squeak so Butters busied himself in cooing over the little boy.

Finally the passenger door opened and Kenny half stepped out,the music had been turned off; his right cheek was slightly red but he seemed relaxed, "I'm gunna take Kyle home." he informed Butters.

Nodding the smaller blond turned to leave so he could get Blue home, he knew what Kenny had said meant he wasn't invited, Butters simply wasn't one of their group, not properly.

"get in then." Kenny broke through Butters thoughts and opened the back door.

Speechless Butters helped Kenny sort out the pram, while a shaky looking Kyle moved to the passenger seat; Kenny's driving was very safe, not what Butters expected at all.

Kenny dropped Butters off first, telling the smaller blond he would be back later after he made sure Kyle was okay.

"say bye bye Blue." Butters said to the baby and Blue flapped both his arms in Kenny's direction.

Smiling Kenny waved back before driving off; Butters watched the car leave with a heavy heart, even though he knew Kenny was coming back he still felt sad.

Inside Butters lay Blue on a blanket in the living room, watching him wiggle and roll around for a while and began wondering what he should make him and Kenny for dinner.

It struck him hard that he felt like he was in a serious relationship with Kenny; staying with him all day, having him sleep round, letting him kiss his cheek and being a parent to Blue.

But, all in all, Butters didn't mind and as long as Kenny didn't say anything otherwise then the smaller blond could quite happily live his life with Kenny; unfortunately there was a voice in the back of Butters head, sounding an awful lot like his father, telling him to stop being stupid and that he had trapped Kenny in the situation.

Shaking the bad voices from his head Butters picked up the tiny baby, slipping him into his carrier he went into the kitchen; placing Blue on the kitchen counter the smaller blond made up a couple more bottles of formula before finally decided what to make for dinner.

"do ya think Kenny would like a pasta bake?" Butters asked Blue gently and set to work.

When there was a knock on the door Butters heart leapt happily, he couldn't even fight the smile, hugging Blue to him Butters practically flew to the door.

"well, that's a nice welcome." Kenny laughed happily when Butters opened the door.

Butters giggled slightly, "we made dinner." he breathed.

The skinny blond raised an eyebrow while hanging up his coat but still smiled, "smells good." he commented.

Then it happened again; Kenny planted a big kiss on Butters cheek.

The skinny blond plucked Blue from Butters frozen grip, blowing a huge raspberry on the baby's cheek, "you okay there Butters?" Kenny asked kindly.

Realising that he had been spacing out for a while, touching the warm spot on his cheek, Butters snapped back to reality and remembered the pasta bake cooking away in the oven; sorting everything out in the kitchen the smaller blond was very aware of Kenny watching him from the doorway while Blue fell asleep in his arms.

"how's Kyle?" Butters asked carefully.

"he's fine, a little tried. I think he was holding all that anger in for a long time." Kenny said with a shrug, "he normally fights with Cartman but he's just been studying too much lately."

Butters frowned slightly, feeling sorry for Kyle, "do you think him and Stan will make up?" the smaller blond asked, glancing over his shoulder to see Kenny putting a snoozing baby into the carrier.

"who knows." Kenny sighed deeply, placing a small kiss on Blue's nose, "Stan's always a dick when he's around Wendy, poor Kyle just get the brunt end." he lent on the counter, a thoughtful look on his thin face.

Finally taking the pasta bake out of the oven Butters was happy to see it had turned out nice, looking more than edible and smelling great; he kept the one question that was whirling in his head to himself.

Butters always wondered why Kyle hated Wendy so much, at first he thought it might have been because she might have beat him on tests but Kyle never got less than 99% on any test. Then he thought it might have been because Wendy was bossy and a bit snobbish but he had always been one to follow his own brain. Recently Butters had vaguely concluded that their hatred had something to do with Stan.

"smells amazing." Kenny suddenly whispered in Butters ear, his hand tight on the smaller blond's waist and so close that Butters nearly dropped the glass dish.

They ate in the living room, Butters feeling incredibly naughty, Blue slept soundly in the Moses basket while the teens watched reruns of .E.N.D.S and How I Met Your Mother until it was late.

"i'm gunna go upstairs to bed." Butters told Kenny when Family Guy finally came on the television, "nighty night Ken."

Picking up the Moses basket Butters was halfway up the stairs when he heard the television being shut off and Kenny following him.

"don't ya wanna sleep on the couch?" Butters asked softly, "you wanna sleep in my parents bed, I won't tell them." he added, wanting Kenny to be comfortable.

Kenny laughed lightly, "no, I want to sleep next to you." he stated firmly.

Butters room hadn't really changed since childhood, light blue and yellow walls, bookshelves packed with both books and toys, and wardrobe filled with 'safe' clothes.

"so cute." Kenny muttered as he looked around the room.

Blue's basket was placed on the floor by the headboard, close to the pillows so Butters could listen out for him during the night; the whole concept of sleeping next to Kenny, in his bed, made the smaller blond blush madly and his normally innocent mind fall into the gutter.

The rustle of clothes caught Butters attention and when he turned he saw Kenny in just his boxers; slightly underweight but handsome none the less Butters had to look away before something weird happened to his body.

While Kenny climbed into the bed the smaller blond quickly jumped into his soft flannel pyjamas and fuzzy bed socks; slipping under the covers and lying down Butters was instantly spooned by a very warm Kenny.

"wh-wh-what are ya doin?" Butters stuttered out but made no move to get out of Kenny's soft embrace.

"snuggling." Kenny hummed, proving his point by snuggling his nose into the back of Butters neck, inhaling happily.

Despite being warm, comfortable and happy Butters couldn't sleep, with Kenny's arm wrapped around his waist and Blue gripping his fingers still from within his basket; the smaller blond couldn't stop his mind whirling, Kenny had no real reason to stay so close to Butters.

If the skinny blond was only using Butters so he had somewhere warm to stay and hot food then he would have slept on the sofa. But everyone knew Butters was ruled by his emotions, so staying close and pretending to love him would get him anywhere as long as the smaller blond wanted to believe it.

Somewhere around three in the morning Kenny woke with a start, his panicked breath hot through Butters pyjama top and the grip on his waist tightened.

"you okay Ken?" Butters whispered in the darkness, trying to look over his shoulder.

Kenny didn't say anything, just taking deep breaths, snuggling deeper into the back of Butters neck and his hair, "you're safe." Kenny finally whispered breathlessly.

Flipping gently onto his back Butters frowned in the darkness at the other blond, " did ya have a nightmare?" he asked softly, knowing that something like that would wake him up in a panic.

Nodding Kenny buried his face in the crook of Butters neck, causing the smaller blond's body to heat up quickly, "i thought someone was hurting you. Some crazy person with wild eyes." Kenny told him.

Butters could feel Kenny's heart hammering against his own chest, but the image of Blue's real mother flashed in Butters minds eye, her own manic stare glaring at him in the darkness.

"and I couldn't protect you." Kenny breathed.

Butters just hugged Kenny tightly till the taller blond fell asleep and caused Butters to fall asleep too, now knowing that Kenny cared for him deeply.

Blue woke them up at half five in the morning, demanding to be fed, it was still quite dark outside but it wasn't as icy; in the near darkness Butters floated around the kitchen, feeding Blue, making breakfast for him and Kenny and making sure he had everything for the day.

And that is how it went for the next couple of weeks; Kenny practically lived at Butters, baby Blue grew a little more and Butters was quickly falling in deep love with the both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything but the story, all characters and places belong to Matt & Trey (plus Comedy Central)

The smaller blond didn't mind playing home-maker sometimes, he was finally getting better at cooking nice dinners and enjoyed the cosy nights in, snuggled on the couch with Kenny on one side and Blue cuddled on the other.

Strangely on the second week Kenny had been living in the Scotch house the skinny blond began bringing in money, he bought food for dinner and little things for Blue, never saying where the money had come from, Kenny always distracted him with gifts.

Butters parents phoned from deep within African Forest, telling him they were going straight to Asia but it was nothing but relief for the smaller blond.

It was finally had a good week of snowing in South Park, the three blonds only venturing out for school or food.

"do ya want chicken for dinner Ken?" Butters called from the kitchen, reading a recipe he had printed off at school.

"Food!" Kenny yelled happily from the living room, followed by a loud laugh from Blue.

Smiling to himself Butters began to make dinner, still listen to the happy sounds coming from the front room; being careful not to nick himself with the sharp knife the smaller blond glanced quickly out of the window to see if it had stopped snowing.

He didn't expect a pair of wild eyes staring through his window, dropping the dish he was holding and backed away from the window with a scream; it took all of two seconds for Kenny to come crashing from the living room looking panicked.

"What's wrong?" Kenny asked frantically, an unhappy Blue resting on his bony hip.

Butters couldn't make words, not being able to take his eyes away from the feral looking woman peering through the window; the smaller blond knew immediately it was Blue's real mother, even though it had been weeks since he had seen her just once, when she had shoved the bundle of blankets into his arms, he remembered that manic look anywhere.

Suddenly Kenny was banging on the window, right where she was peering through, "get lost you druggie." he shouted, Blue still cuddled to him, "find somewhere else to haunt."

And with that she vanished into the snowy, only leaving a steamed up mark on the window, Butters released a huge breath, shaking all over and not being able to process anything.

"she's gone." Kenny whispered, snapped Butters back to life.

Instantly he took Blue into his arms, hugging the baby close, as if afraid he would vanish, planting kisses on the fluff of light hair, "that was her." Butter finally breathed, not taking his eyes off the curious looking Blue.

"her?" Kenny repeated a little bit confused then it clicked but he didn't say anything, just wrapping the smaller blonds in a tight hug.

Kenny tried to make the night better by ordering pizza and putting Butters favourite film on, The Little Mermaid, while Blue made an obvious attempt too, showing Butters all the toys laid out on the living room floor.

Despite all the efforts Butters still refused to let Blue out of his lap and his eyes kept darting to the windows, until Kenny swished the curtains closed and forced the smaller blond to eat.

"you know i'd never let her hurt you." Kenny said as they got into bed.

Butters sighed, "she wants Blue back." he muttered as he placed a gurgling Blue into the Moses basket.

Kenny sat on the bed, making it squeak loudly, "well she's never going to get him back." he said firmly, "she is a homeless drug addict and you are a nice middle class boy, with a nice house and you love Blue a whole lot." he gently made Butters look him dead in the eye, "this is his home and we are his family. Nobody can change that."

Butters couldn't stop the tears, all of his emotions broke through, the smaller blond didn't know whether to laugh, cry or break-down, instead he threw himself at Kenny and bawled his eyes out; the skinny blond just held him tightly, stroking his hair and humming gently.

After what seemed like hours Butters stopped crying, just taking deep, shaky breaths and looking deep into Kenny's dark blue eyes, so full of mischief and kindness, Butters couldn't help but kiss the skinny blond.

Butters felt all the rush of love course through his body as he pressed himself to Kenny, loving that the skinny blond was kissing back full force; lustful but loving at the same time, it was everything Butters wanted his first proper kiss to be and it made it all the better that it was with Kenny.

Breaking away as Blue began to cry for attention the blonds smiled at each other, the whole room filled with love.

"i love you." Butters blurted out.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious Butters tried to pull away, before Kenny could humour him, Kenny tighten his grip on the smaller blond's slim waist, "i love you too." Kenny said giddily, placing another kiss on Butters lips before seeing to Blue.

Butters couldn't have been happier if he tried; no parents for long periods of time, a beautiful baby boy and a handsome boyfriend who loved him very much. However, all good things must come to an end.

Three months after Butters was given Blue, there had been no sign of the baby's real mother and the baby boy was bigger, his hair fluffier and already trying to stand.

Kyle and Stan still hadn't made up, the black haired jock spent his whole time with Wendy and Kyle became overly absorbed in his studies but was beginning to look ill.

A month before Christmas, on a long weekend, Kenny had gone out for a while to do whatever he did once a week to make money and the weather outside was too violent to go out into so Butters stayed inside with Blue.

"come back little man." Butters laughed as Blue crawled around the corner.

Blue had begun to crawl a few weeks previously, spent the first few days going backwards, but soon got the hang of it and now crawled circles around his blond guardians.

Chasing after Blue the youngest Scotch suddenly heard the house phone ring, scooping the run-away child, holding him tight but gently in his arm Butters answered the annoying phone, half hoping that it was Kenny.

"hello?" Butters chirped down the receiver.

"about time young man." came Chris Scotch's voice, loud, clear and annoyed.

Butters nearly dropped both phone and Blue, who was now staring intently at his blond guardian.

"hey dad." Butters finally breathed, "a-anything the matter?"

"we are coming home now, Asia was a big disappointment, the house had better be tidy." Mr Scotch informed his son firmly, "we'll be back in a hour." and with that the line went dead.

Without Butters noticing Blue took the phone and began to chew on the item, he only snapped out of his panicked state of mind when Kenny came through the front door with a loud bang.

"i'm back guys!" Kenny called cheerfully, his arms laden down with bags.

Butters rushed into the hallway, face white with shock, making Kenny immediately drop the bags on the floor, spilling apples across the hallway, "what's wrong?" the skinny blond asked desperately.

"m,m,my parents." Butters managed to stuttered out, the tears building quickly.

Kenny quickly embraced the smaller blond, swiftly taking the phone from Blue's mouth, "what happened? Are they dead?" he asked carefully.

"worse." Butters cried, "they're coming home."

Kenny didn't even have to say anything, his face fell, then scrunched up like he was going to swear but held it in, instead he took a deep breath, "what now then?" he asked calmly as possible.

There was only one option in Butters mind, "you'll have to take Blue home until my parents go away again." he told Kenny quickly, bundling Blue into the others arms and rushing into the living room.

Kenny didn't say a word as Butters packed all of Blue's things away, everything from the living room, kitchen, bathroom and bedroom until it looked like there had never been a baby living with them for nearly four months; luckily Kenny had drove in his truck so everything was piled into the back and Blue in his car seat safely in the front.

"this is insane." Kenny said after the long silence.

Butters finished clipping Blue into his carrier, covering him with his bunny blanket, "i'm sorry." he whispered, feeling bad.

The skinny blond sighed deeply, hugging Butters from behind, "it's okay, it's just...how long is this going to last?" he asked softly.

Turning in Kenny's arms Butters snuggled into his bony chest, "knowing my parents only about a week." he whispered, trying to believe his own sentence.

Kenny kissed the top of Butters head, "i can only hope." he muttered.

A sharp sad feeling stabbed Butters in the chest when Kenny's truck pulled away, he could just hear his little boy crying from the front cab.

Pushing down the feeling Butters rushed back inside to clean what he could, dusting and hoovering anything in his way and threw himself onto the couch with a book just as his parent's car pulled into the driveway.

"we're back Butters!" Linda Scotch called as they came through the door, looking tanned and tired, carrying multiply bags full to bursting.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything but the story, all characters and places belong to Matt & Trey (plus Comedy Central)

With Kenny & Blue:

Blue hadn't stopped crying the whole drive to Kenny's, the poor baby was all red in the face and frustrated, coming to a stop outside his run down house the skinny blond unclipped Blue and hugged him close, "we'll see daddy again soon." he whispered into the fluff of hair.

The past four months had been bliss for Kenny, he finally got the person he had loved since he was ten, right after the pair had come back from Hawaii, and a gorgeous little boy who bonded them tightly together. Not to mention living in a warm house that wasn't infested with rats.

Butters was everything Kenny wanted in someone to love, if not a little too nervous, but the fact that the smaller blond loved him too made Kenny's new life time.

Kenny felt really sad that he wouldn't see Butters properly for god knows how long, he wished he had enough money to take Butters and Blue away from the stupid red-neck town they had been born into but cleaning windows and painting fences didn't make enough to live on.

Carefully climbing out of the cab with Blue still cuddled to his chest Kenny grabbed the Moses basket from the back, along with the baby bag Butters constantly filled every morning for the day ahead.

"i never wanted to bring you here." Kenny whispered down at Blue, who was staring at the house in front of them with confused eyes.

Inside was a bubble of noise, Kenny's parents must have customers round, since the skinny blond had turned thirteen his parents decided that selling crack was too dangerous so they began to make their own alcohol in an old bathtub in the living room, not to mention several buckets of stronger stuff brewing under the sink.

"oh, good you're back." Came Karen's voice.

His younger sister had been very supportive of his love for Butters, and his caring for little baby Blue, even though it meant that he was never home.

"is this Blue?" Karen asked, smiling brightly at Blue.

Karen had only seen the many pictures Kenny had taken of Blue over the past three months, so to see him in the flesh was exciting; she cooed and giggled but for once Blue wasn't in the mood for all the attention from the female, he just rested heavily on Kenny's chest, looking unhappy.

"what's wrong Kenny?" Karen finally asked.

Kenny sighed deeply, wondering into the kitchen to put everything down, apart from Blue, he would never put the baby on the floor of his home, "Butters parents came home." he told her glumly.

Without saying anything Karen began unpacking the bag, placing bottles in the fridge and food in the cupboards, "so...he sent you back home?" she said, sounding very sceptical.

"he said they'll be gone again soon, you know what they're like." Kenny said with a frown.

Blue grabbed for the rabbit rattle held in Karen's hand, whining softly until he was handed it and huddled into Kenny's chest.

"oh, Kenny." Carol McCormick greeted as she walked into the kitchen, followed by the slightly drunk Stuart, "welcome home sweetheart, where have you been?"

it was weird to see his mother sober but was glad of it when she spotted Blue; she cooed and fussed even more than her daughter but the baby didn't even acknowledge her.

"well done my boy." Stuart cheered, clapping Kenny hard on the shoulder, scaring Blue, "knew you had it in you."

"i'm not the father." Kenny snapped, pulling away from his dad, "some druggie gave him to Butters." he quickly told his parents.

"a druggie?" his mother asked, "all of our old customers are now drunks, they're in the living room now."

Kenny didn't know if he even wanted to meet Blue's real mother, Butters hadn't really told him anything, the only time he had ever seen the woman was that time she steamed up the kitchen window on a badly snowy day.

But if he was ever going to face to face with her then he knew there was something he must do in order to have a happy family.

Indeed the whole living room was filled with people in filthy clothes, drinking mucky looking liquid from old coke bottles but they looked a dam sight healthier than when they were cluttering up the house using drugs brewed in the backyard.

Blue hid his whole body into Kenny's jacket, shivering slightly; scanning the drunks sprawled across the floor he tried to recognise Blue's mother but it was hard since he hadn't got a better look at her last time.

"them three have babies." Karen suddenly appeared by his side, pointing out three thin looking women, two of them holding onto children slightly older than Blue.

The woman without a child took a massive swig from her bottle, her whole body shaking, massive, wild looking eyes darting around suspiciously.

Kenny carefully handed Blue to his sister and strode across the room, standing over the woman, "you have a baby boy?" he asked firmly.

Her manic, dilated eyes met Kenny's, "i lost him." she slurred.

The blond couldn't help but roll his eyes, "no, you gave him away." he corrected her, "and I wanted to thank you." he added quickly.

"wh-what?" she stammered, the plastic bottle falling from her twig like fingers, spilling over the already sticky floor.

Digging into his pockets Kenny pulled out all the notes from within, nearly eighty bucks, the amount he had earned that week, he had wanted to buy Butters something and maybe this could be it.

"i'll pay you to stay away, to never come near the baby again." Kenny said holding out the crumpled bills, "never go looking, never think about him. Deal?"

the woman eyed the bills, her eyes suddenly alight with passion, she grabbed the bills and stuffed them into her ripped coat, swigging the rest of the bottle down her throat.

Sighing Kenny went back to where Karen was standing, shock written all over her face, "you can't have seriously done that." Karen snapped, "you just bought a baby."

Kenny didn't say anything, his heart felt lighter than before, he took Blue into his arms, hugging the little body to him, "you really want to give him back to her?" he gestured over his shoulder to the very drunk, frail woman who was drinking generously from another bottle.

"i guess not." Karen sighed.

Kenny blew a gentle kiss on Blue's cheek, finally bringing a smile from the tiny blond, "daddy is going to be happy." he told Blue softly.

Inside his room Kenny placed the Moses basket on the bed, sitting Blue beside it, "we gotta stay here for a little bit Blue." he told the baby boy gently, looking him dead in the eyes, like Blue could understand him, "we'll see daddy again soon." Kenny promised.

Getting Karen to babysit while Kenny hurled the rest of Blue's stuff from the truck before it decided to either snow or rain and soon his room was full to bursting with baby things.

Kenny let out a massive breath, falling onto his battered bed after handing Blue a bottle, he stared at the mould growing on the ceiling, feeling a little bit of dread growing in his chest at the prospect of looking after Blue 24/7, normally Butters would be there to help.

Sure he had looked after Blue when his smaller love was off doing something else and he considered he was quite good at babysitting but now, Butters wasn't anywhere and Blue knew it.

Suddenly Kenny's old iphone, previously belonging to Kyle, rang with the tune 'Walking On Sunshine', Butters ringtone, "hey hun." Kenny breathed happily.

"Hey Ken." Butters said sounding relieved just to hear Kenny's voice, "i miss you guys."

"we miss you too." Kenny confessed, just glad to be talking to Butters, "so, what's going on over there?"

Butters sighed down the other end, "i'm grounded." he grumbled.

The skinny blond had to push down the anger bubbling in his chest, unable to form words but Blue was looking at him with the bottle half hanging out of his mouth.

"they said the windows were dirty, and there was some mouldy food, and I hadn't done enough washing, and I must have been watched films the whole time they were gone." the smaller blond recited off all the reasons he had been grounded, "how's Blue?" Butters finally asked.

"he misses you, didn't even let my mom fuss him." Kenny laughed lightly, he met Blue's curious eyes, "wanna say hi to daddy?" he asked the baby boy.

Blue squealed and reached for the phone, handing it over Kenny could hear Butters talking softly to the baby, asking rhetorical questions and laughing when Blue gurgled down the phone, finally Blue held the phone out to Kenny.

"don't refer to me as daddy." Butters instantly said when Kenny got the phone back.

The skinny blond laughed lightly, "but you are his daddy." Kenny teased.

"yeah, but..." there was a bang of a door down Butters end of the phone, "i gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow." the smaller blond had dropped his voice to a whisper, "i love you Kenny. Give Blue a kiss for me."

"i love you too." Kenny said softly and then the line went dead, Blue was looking at him sadly, "daddy loves you." he told Blue and planted a massive kiss on his chubby cheek even though his heart felt heavy.

In the darkness Kenny felt baby Blue snuggle deeper into his side, the Moses basket hadn't been able to fit on the bed while the skinny blond was in bed and there wasn't a chance in hell Kenny was putting the basket on the floor with the rats.

Kenny curled around the small form, feeling the soft, hot breaths on his bare skin but Kenny wished Butters was in bed with him, making sure he was comfortable and loved.

Around three in the morning a text rang through, lighting up Kenny's room and disturbing Blue but it was worth it because it was from Butters:

_my parents are going on a full tour of Germany in 2 days._

_They'll be gone for four months._

_I love you both._

_Xxxxxxx_

Kenny smiled brightly but a small bit of sadness crept into his chest, just knowing that their happy family could only be happy while Butters parents weren't there and that time was limited.

Unable to go back to sleep, even Blue was restless, Kenny wrapped both of them in his slightly worn out dressing gown the skinny blond wondered through his house; the living room was filled with sleeping drunks, including his mother, most of the house was silent, except a slight noise from the kitchen.

Inside Stuart was sat at the battered table, one of its legs propped up with old books, he was nursing a glass of bubbling water.

"morning dad." Kenny croaked as he entered the kitchen, planning on making Blue a fresh bottle of formula.

"what are you doing up?" Stuart asked, sounding very sober for once.

Kenny readjusted Blue in his arms so he could grab a bottle, "i got a text from Butters, his parents are going away again soon." he told his dad calmly.

Stuart had never had anything against his son being gay, he seemed to care even less now that baby Blue was in the picture.

"you miss him son?" Stuart asked.

Blushing a little, causing Stuart to chuckle; the older man stood, walking to his son's side he took Blue into his slightly hairy arms with such tenderness Kenny hadn't seen since Karen was born.

"what else is troubling you?" his father enquired just as the kettle finished boiling.

Kenny wasn't used to his father being kind or fatherly, normally he would be passed out drunk, but it was a good change, "i want to be with Butters all the time, not just when his parents are away." he complained but felt a bit better.

Letting Blue steal his hat Stuart sighed deeply, "look son, do you love him?" Kenny could only nod, "you want to be a good partner and father?"

"of course!" Kenny exclaimed, shaking the bottle quickly.

Stuart smiled softly, "i was gunna give you this when you were eighteen but I think you're ready now."

Frowning Kenny eyed his father, staring in fascination as Stuart opened the bread bin, pulled out a stale, and slightly mouldy, loaf of bread and pulled the hard end off; inside was a clear sandwich bag filled to bursting with dollar bills.

Blue grabbed for it, liking the sounds it made when he squeezed it, "dad?" Kenny breathed curiously.

Handing Blue back over, money bag and all, so he could be fed, Stuart smiled at his middle son, "i know sometimes your mother and I didn't always seem like the best parents but every time we sold anything, drugs, alcohol, we put some money aside for you, Kevin and Karen." he confessed, sounding a little bit guilty.

Kenny carefully took the money bag from Blue, replacing it with the warm bottle, inside the plastic bag there was maybe thousands of dollars, lots of tens and twenties, more than enough to get a place of his own with Butters and Blue.

"thank you dad." Kenny said, emotion lacing his voice, "what happened to Kevin's cut?" he asked quickly, clearing his throat so noisily it almost woke Blue again.

Stuart snorted through his nose, "he wasted it. Drugs, women, drink. But I know you and Karen won't waste yours." he gripped Kenny's shoulder tenderly, "goodnight son."

then Kenny was left alone in the kitchen, Blue still sucking on his bottle despite practically being asleep, the money in the bag smelt musty but would still be good.

Kenny slept well for the rest of the night, excited about the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything but the story, all characters and places belong to Matt & Trey (plus Comedy Central)

With Butters:

the night without Kenny and Blue was painful, the whole house felt empty, Butters had stood for five whole minuets on the bathroom, about to run the nightly bath for Blue before he remember that the baby boy wasn't in the house any more and he cried silently for a long time.

Climbing into bed Butters heard a shrill squeak from within the covers, finding Blue's plush cat he held it tightly to his chest, smelling Blue on it and wishing his boys were back with him.

Butters didn't sleep a wink that night, the only solace he found was when he over heard his parents planning their next holiday, in two days time.

Texting Kenny in the darkness Butters didn't receive a message back but he was already planning what they could do together once his parents were gone.

Butters woke early in the morning, used to waking for Blue, so he slowly began to get ready; he looked like death warmed up when he check himself in the bathroom mirror, even splashing cold water on his young face didn't do anything.

Quietly Butters made breakfast for his parents first, leaving it in the warm oven, before even thinking about getting his own; the very air around him was buzzing, getting louder the longer Butters stood in the slightly dark kitchen with a cold piece of toast in his hand.

"have you done your homework?" Chris asked the second Butters put the full breakfast in front of him.

Blushing slightly Butters looked at his feet, "y,yes sir." he whispered.

His parents didn't say anything else while they ate, not even thanking the smaller blond; it was Sunday so Butters couldn't even escape to see Kenny and Blue but got a nice surprise when he got back to his bedroom.

There was a voicemail message from Kenny, wiring up his headphones to his phone Butters sat at his desk to listen to it.

"Hey Butters, I hope you are okay." Kenny's voice filled Butters ears, filling his heart with happiness, "we're good down this end, Blue misses you loads, he keeps looking round for you." Kenny laughed lightly, "listen babe," Butters stomach clenched at that, the skinny blond sounded serious, "tonight I want you to pack up all of your stuff, everything you want. Don't ask questions on Monday, I'll explain when I see you. I love you Butters. Say bye to daddy Blue." there was the sound of Blue grabbing the phone and breathing heavily down the receiver and then a beep.

Sitting for a long time at his desk Butters listened to the message a couple more times, "maybe he wants me to move in with him." the smaller blond mused.

He wouldn't mind living with Kenny and he was sure he could get over how run down the skinny blond's house was, anything to be Kenny and Blue.

Finally coming to a decision Butters began to pack his belongings; all his clothes, books, photos and school things fit into two slightly small suitcases. He was leaving his old toys behind, the thought of giving them to Blue quickly left his mind, Butters would buy his baby boy any thing he wanted.

Hiding both cases under his bed Butters ambled downstairs to find his parents in the living room with a bottle of expensive wine and a mushy film, travel magazines scattered across the floor.

Butters sat on the floor at the end of the couch, not saying a word, the film was a clique; pretty white, heterosexual couple, one a workaholic but once they meet each other its all flowers and sunshine, then some stupid misunderstanding leads to rain and then they kiss and live happily ever after.

It was all sickeningly sweet, Butters preferred his and Kenny's relationship; lonely boy is given a baby by drug addict, the love of his life is suddenly permeate in his life and the only thing keeping them apart was Butters parents and it seemed like Kenny had a plan.

"have you cleaned the kitchen?" Linda slurred, not taking her eyes from the screen.

Butters sighed, picking himself off the floor he walked into the kitchen, it was cold and clean so he started making lunch.

As he began to chop up the vegetables for the salad he was making, his mind began to wonder if Kenny had anything else in mind; maybe he intended for them to elope so they could marry or just plain old run away together and live a peaceful life.

The rest of the day passed in a flurry of pretending to do the cleaning his parents sent him to do while they got slightly more and more drunk in the living room.

Lying in bed Butters cried for a little while, just letting out all the stress and frustration of not having his loved ones with him, before texting goodnight to Kenny and Blue he fell into a uneasy sleep.

Monday morning couldn't have come quick enough, leaving his parents breakfasts in the oven again Butters escaped the quite house as fast as he could; a sharp wind caught Butters across the face, hitching his breath he fought through it to get to the bus stop.

"hey!" a voice suddenly called; Kyle's Hybrid car pulled up to the curb, the window rolled down, "get in dude."

popping the door open Butters gladly climbed into the warm car; another Star of David had joined the first on the rearview mirror and Kyle himself looked almost grey.

"where's Kenny and Blue?" Kyle asked when he pulled away.

"my parents came home so I sent them both back to Kenny's." Butters muttered unhappily.

Kyle frowned, "that sucks." he commented softly.

The pair didn't say a word to each other for the rest of the drive, pulling into the schools car park Butters saw both Kenny's truck and Wendy's shiny car parked close by; the red head's knuckles went white on the steering wheel as they watched Stan and Wendy climb out of the car, share a kiss and then vanish into the school.

"do you hate him?" Butters asked gently, not looking at Klye.

The young Jew sighed deeply, resting his forehead on the wheel, "i never could but it's not healthy for me to be around him." he replied mournfully.

"i think it's unhealthier for you not to be." Butters told him kindly.

Kyle didn't reply but his genius mind was working it out, with a kind smile the young Jew began to climb out of the car, Butters following moments after.

Butters rushed to the classroom, he heard the usual crowd of girls fussing over Blue, Craig was leaning on the door frame, Tweek's flask grasped in his hand and he offered the smaller blond a small smile.

As soon as Butters entered the classroom he heard Blue squeal loudly, wriggling violently in Tweek's grip, demanding to be let go; before the poor coffee addict dropped the baby boy Butters strode across the room and took Blue into his arms.

Still warm and soft Butters inhaled the smell that was Blue, his nerves calming instantly but even more so when Kenny placed a kiss on his cheek out of nowhere.

"missed you Butters." Kenny whispered, wrapping his arms around Butters lithe waist.

A chorus of 'aww's echoed through the classroom as Butters placed a kiss on Kenny's cheek then Blue's hair.

Not letting Blue off his lap for the whole lesson Butters felt complete again, Kenny sending him loving looks every so often; he noticed Stan glancing across the room at Kyle whenever Wendy wasn't looking.

"so, what's this big surprise?" Butters asked when they all sat down to lunch.

Kenny touched his jeans pocket, something metal within making a noise, but he tapped the side of his nose with a cheeky grin, "you'll find out soon." he promised with a kiss.

Butters settled for that for the moment, sharing his lunch with both Kenny and Blue he listened to the hum of convocation around the table.

The red head was picking at his sandwich, a thick book open on the corner of the table, suddenly Stan walked past with the rest of the jocks and he dropped a neatly folded note onto the pages of the book.

"want me to burn that?" Kenny asked sternly.

Kyle picked it up, examining it through his reading glasses, before pocketing it, "no, it's alright." he whispered, glancing at Butters briefly.

The day came to an end quicker than Butters ever expected, a strong feeling of sadness sat in the blond's chest but he didn't let it show as Kenny gripped his waist tightly.

"call me later Ky." Kenny said as they left the building.

Apparently the note Stan had dropped had asked the young Jew to meet him in the football locker room so they could 'talk'; to say the least that Kenny didn't like the sound of any of it, worried for his friend but couldn't say anything since it was the first time in months that Kyle had smiled.

Butters clipped Blue into his carrier between himself and Kenny in the skinny blond's truck, the engine made a strange sound when it started up but it began quite quickly.

"your parents go away tomorrow right?" Kenny asked once they were on the road.

The smaller blond nodded, "if all goes to plan."

Kenny parked a little away from Butters house, since his parents were still home, and the pair shared a long missed kiss over Blue, who had fallen asleep.

"i'll see you soon love." Kenny whispered, pecking Butters lips again.

Small tears sprang to Butters eyes, he half felt like his heart was breaking at the thought of his boys leaving him again, "not soon enough." Butter whispered pathetically.

Kenny gently wiped away a few of the fallen tears, "i'll make everything better tomorrow. That I promise you." he promised firmly.

"bye baby." Butters whispered to the snoozing Blue, planting a kiss on his chubby cheek.

Sharing one last kiss for that day the blonds parted ways; inside Butters parents were running around packing and making a huge mess, also writing a massive list of everything they wanted their son to do while they were away.

"we don't want a repeat of last time do we young man?" Chris snapped, added four more things to the already massive list.

Butters spent the rest of the night hauled up in his room wondering what Kenny had planned, he still hoped it was moving in together or eloping and was brought back to reality by his phone ringing.

An unknown number, the smaller blond was cautious about answering, "uh, hello?"

"i didn't know who else to call." came a sobbing reply.

At first Butters couldn't figure out who it was but the person kept talking in frantic sobs, "i knew Kenny would just say 'I told you so' but he was fucking right!"

"Kyle, calm down." Butters said softly, "tell me what happened."

there was a shaky breath down the other end, "Stan is a fucking asshole." he finally said, "i went to meet him and he was there s-sh-shagging Wendy in the locker room!" the distraught red head dissolved into noisy tears again.

Butters heart went out to Kyle, "oh Butters, I feel like such a fool." Kyle whispered.

"i'm sorry he did that Kyle. I don't know what to say." Butters said honestly, feeling a little out of his comfort-zone.

"don't say anything, just don't tell Kenny." Kyle sighed heavily, "i'm sorry I bothered you."

"it's okay Kyle, that's what friends are for." the small blond told him quickly, "i hate to say it but did you get his side of the story?" he asked carefully.

Kyle snorted, "he was too busy sticking his co..."

"alright! I get it." Butters cut across the red head he went into too much detail, "why don't you have a hot bath and get some sleep. That always helps me."

"thanks Butters, I think I will." Kyle said softly.

Bidding goodbye Butters felt bad for poor Kyle, all the red head wanted was to be noticed and cared about by Stan again but at every turn things just went wrong.

No sooner had he hung up on the distressed young Jew there was a knock on his window, "gosh, it's all go tonight." Butters mumbled to himself as he swished his yellow curtains open.

"let me in Butters." Stan pleaded from the other side of the glass, hanging dangerously from the tree outside.

Butters frowned, remembering what the jock had done to Kyle, and thought about not letting Stan inside but couldn't allow him to knock and yell all night so he flung the window open, allowing the young jock to slip into his room.

"what do you want, Marsh?" Butters said as coldly as he could.

Stan looked shocked to be spoken to in such a way and sat on Butters bed looking sad, "have you seen Kyle?" he finally asked.

Crossing his arms across his chest Butters wondered what the black haired boy was getting at, "why do you care?"

"i was meant to meet him after school but he never showed up." Stan's said with slight panic in his voice.

Butters scoffed, "maybe if you weren't make the beast with two backs then you would have noticed him." he found himself saying spitefully.

"i never!" Stan gasped, jumping to his feet he approached Butters quickly, scaring the blond slightly.

"d-don't lie t-t-to me." Butters stammered, feeling pressured, "Kyle told me." he said more firmly.

Suddenly Stan grabbed Butters by the arms, squeezing tightly, "so you have heard from him!" he shouted.

Butters heart began to beat frantically in his chest, terrified at how Stan was acting, "let me go." the smaller blond pleaded.

"where was he?" Stan demanded, his grip tightening even more.

Bruising pain spread through Butters upper arms, tears springing to his eyes, "he did come to meet you but you were, ow, doing stuff to Wendy." he managed to strain out.

a dazed out, panicked look crossed Stan's face, his hand flew to his hair and Butters knew he would have bruises in the morning and then a stream of 'no's' came from the black haired boys lips.

Butters rubbed his arms as he watched Stan mutter curse words and pace his room frantically, "you better explain yourself Stan, coz Kenny's gunna be awful mad if I bruise and Kyle's crying." the smaller blond snapped.

"i wasn't fucking Wendy!" Stan shouted, making the blond flinch at the thought that his parents might hear.

"then explain yourself." Butters said firmly.

Stan ruffled his hair through his hat, "she was following me, then she suddenly jumped on me, stuck her tongue down my throat and wrapped herself around me. I couldn't get her off and I bloody tried." he said in a rush.

Butters frowned, "i don't believe any of that." he said firmly.

Sighing Stan sat on the floor, "would you believe me if I said I was going to tell Kyle I love him?" he whispered.

"yes." Butters said immediately, "but things keep getting in your way. First step is to get rid of Wendy, she's the biggest problem." the blond told Stan.

Without a word Stan nodded and went back to the window, "thanks Butters." he said softly and vanished out into the dusk light.

Butters shook his head, confused as to why everyone was going to him for therapy, he wished Kenny was with him to snap some sense into his friends more firmly than Butters ever could.

As the smaller blond climbed into bed he couldn't stop the excited quiver on his insides at the thought of what the Kenny had in-store for them.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything but the story, all characters and places belong to Matt & Trey (plus Comedy Central)

In the morning Butters parents were already gone, only a long note and mess left behind so even before school the small blond found himself clearing up all around the house.

The morning was chilled on Butters slightly hot skin but the promise of seeing his boys again pushed him through; he didn't get far before he saw Kyle's car waiting for him.

"mornin' Kyle." Butters said softly as he opened the door.

Kyle looked like he was about to drop to sleep at any moment, all his dulled red hair was hidden under his old green hat, "hey Butters." the red head croaked.

It was sweltering hot inside the car, both Star of David's had been taken down and the radio was broken, "you okay?" the blond asked carefully.

"i dunno, I didn't get any sleep last night." Kyle admitted, "i couldn't get the image out of my head."

Butters gently placed his hand on the red head's arm, not saying a word, and gave his friend a sad smile; there wasn't a chance that the blond would mention his encounter with Stan last night.

Kyle suddenly hit the break as they came to the school parking lot; Wendy and Bebe were stood in the middle of the road, shouting and crying at nearly the whole male population.

"how could you, you bastard!" Wendy screamed, mascara streaming down her face.

Butters found both Stan and Kenny in the crowd of boys, Blue's pram lost protectively in the mass of boys.

"how could I?" Stan shouted, "you're the one who's shagged half of the football team." he accused.

The blond heard Kyle snort but he was trying to figure out how to get across the parking lot safely.

All of the boys started to chant 'Skank' at the tops of their voices, headed by Kenny and Craig, until Wendy fled into the school in noisy tears with Bebe close behind her.

"hey Butter-Ball." Kenny said cheerily as he skipped up to the pair of them.

"what's going on Ken?" Kyle asked, clutching his thick books tighter to his chest.

The skinny blond didn't reply, just hugged Butters tightly and planted a big kiss on his forehead, "nowt much." Kenny laughed lightly, "but, er, Stan wants to talk to you Ky."

Kyle flushed red, Butters heart thudded painfully when he remembered the red head's painful sobs on the phone the previous night, but still approached the young jock; they spoke in hushed words before going into the school together.

Bringing his mind back to his own relationship, hugging his skinny blond Butters smiled; in the crowd of boys Tweek was on the one holding Blue, who immediately demanded to be handed over to his daddy.

"Stan came to mine last night." Kenny whispered in Butters ear as everyone made their way to class.

Butters was surprised, taking all of Blue's winter gear off him as he sat at his desk, "what did he have to say for himself?" the smaller blond asked as calmly as he could.

"not a lot really, he was kinda drunk. My mom gave him some of the special under the sink stuff before he came to my room." Kenny sighed deeply, "kept blabbering that he needed to talk to Kyle, make things better. So when he woke up this morning we talked properly." the skinny blond looked pleased with himself so Butters rewarded him with a kiss.

"is Wendy really a 'skank?" Butters whispered, covering Blue's ears as he spoke.

Kenny laughed heartily, "hell yes, Token got CCTV of her doing nearly all the guys in school, before and after she got together with Stan."

"she's the biggest whore after Mr Garrison." Craig chuckled as he past them.

Butters couldn't help but laugh; Kyle and Stan didn't appear again until lunch where they both appeared flushed and tired out.

"well you two made up." Kenny hummed and fed Blue a piece of apple.

The pair blushed heavily but smiled non-the-less, followed by Craig and Clyde making sex jokes at them until the end of lunch.

"are you gunna tell me the surprise yet hun?" Butters asked for the near on hundredth time that day, even Blue began to pester his guardian into tell but the skinny blond still didn't let up.

As they all climbed into the cab of Kenny's beaten up old truck Butters noticed his blond loves hands shaking but didn't question it, "i think Papa is excited." Butters whispered to Blue as he clipped the tiny blond into his carrier.

"Papa?" Kenny asked, raising an eyebrow.

The smaller blond stuck his tongue out, "if I'm daddy, then you get to be papa." he told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and to Butters it was.

Parking outside of Butters house Kenny turned on a bright smile, "let's go get your stuff." he said cheerily.

"no need. It's only two bags." Butters replied and jumped out of the cab without another word.

Rushing inside the smaller blond quickly grabbed the bags under his bed, already a thin layer of dust covering them, going back downstairs to the quiet kitchen Butters thought about leaving a note for his parents but he had no idea where he was going and his parents wouldn't be back for another few months.

Butters dumped both of his bags into the back of Kenny's truck and went back to the cab, Blue squealing happily at the sight of his daddy again but the skinny blond looked a little confused, "is that it?"

"everything I want, yeah." Butters laughed lightly, rubbing noses with his little baby.

Kenny shrugged it off before handing Butters something, "put this on." he told the smaller blond.

"a blindfold?" Butters asked confused, holding the black material in his hands.

The skinny blond nodded eagerly, "i want this to be a surprise." he was practically bouncing in his seat.

Not wanting to upset Kenny, Butters put the blindfold on and let Blue grip his finger tightly, "i love you Butters." Kenny said and kissed the smaller blond lightly on the cheek.

The drive was confusing to Butters, it didn't take that long but there were a lot of turns that he didn't recognise until they finally came to a stop and he heard Kenny giggling excitably.

The sound of Blue being unclipped reached Butters ears and his side door being opened, Kenny's warm hand held his tightly and helped him onto the snowy ground.

"where are we?" Butters asked as he was led to a certain position.

"hold him." was all Kenny whispered and handed Blue over.

Instantly the little boy grabbed the blindfold and tugged it from Butters eyes, allowing the small blond to see where they were; it was a newly built housing estate, several semi-detached houses in light brown colours, each the same in looks, all the gardens small and neatly trimmed. All very homely and neighbourly.

A pair of shiny new keys were suddenly dangling in front of Butters eyes, "it's ours." Kenny whispered.

Shock jumped through the smaller blond's body, "o-ours?" Butters breathed, not believing his ears.

"my parents saved a load of money for me, the guy who built these houses, his wife is one of my parents best customers." Kenny told him happily, rubbing the back of his neck, "he gave me an amazing price and threw in some free furniture."

Butters was still trying to wrap his mind around everything, "it's our?" he repeated again, still trying to convince himself.

"mine, yours and Blue's." Kenny confirmed.

Inside the house was slightly cold but there was a radiator in every room; the living room and kitchen were all in one but large enough to occupy the dinner table and three seater couch, there was an old fashioned television on a slightly beaten up stand.

The kitchen had the bare essentials, a fridge, kettle, microwave, toaster and an off white washing machine; there was a glass sliding door leading out into the back garden, only with a spinning washing line in the middle.

Up the single flight of stairs there was the sparking white bathroom with a shower-bath combi and huge wall mirror over the sink.

Two bedrooms, the master one had a second hand double bed and a couple of bags of things on the floor that Butters guessed were Kenny's belongings, while the other one had a light brown crib, painted a soothing blue colour there were a good few more bags littering the floor.

"do you like it?" Kenny asked when Butters came back downstairs to the living room where the skinny blond was sat on the floor with Blue.

Butters nodded, "is it really ours?" he asked again.

Kenny just laughed, scooping the little boy up he approached the shorter blond with a huge smile, "all ours. Our family home." he stated softly.

Tears of happiness sprang to Butters eyes, he could hardly believe anything that was happening, "it's perfect. Everything's perfect." he finally whispered, wrapping his arms around his special boys.

Kenny had been smart enough to buy some food for dinner, and breakfast the next day, so Butters skilfully made cod fillet and mash and baby rice for Blue.

The small blond had never felt as home as he did sat at the slightly scuffed up dining table, the television playing quietly in the background, and baby Blue making a mess with his dinner; everything was calm and soothing, Butters was unable to hide the smile on his face for the whole night.

Before it got too dark Butters and Kenny put all of Blue's things away in his own room, the little boy helping by throwing his belongings out of their boxes but sometimes handing items to his guardians; a huge wicker basket was filled with clothes, a mountain of cuddly toys piled in the corner and the small shelf filled with books.

"time for bed little man." Butters whispered to Blue, cradling his little boy gently in his arms as he dropped off while feeding.

Before they closed the door to Blue's room Kenny flicked on a night light that shone stars and the baby monitor.

"i'm still having a hard time believing all this." Butters commented as they went back downstairs.

A small frown appeared on Kenny's face for a moment, "you want this though, right?" he asked softly.

"of course!" Butters immediately exclaimed, "i just can't believe I could be so happy so young." he hugged the skinny blond tightly and hoped Kenny wasn't angry at him.

A rumble of laugher appeared in Kenny's skinny chest, "me neither." he whispered and hugged Butters with all his might.

That nights sleep was the best Butters had had in a long time, even the slightly cold didn't bother him because Kenny had wrapped himself around the smaller blond and the soothing sound of Blue's breathing filled the dark room.

The next day at school consisted of people insisting that the blonds had a home warming party but Kenny firmly reminded them that they had a small baby living with them; they came to the decision that they would have some people over, a small party of close friends.

"have you told your parents?" Kyle asked at lunch; the red head finally looked alive again, a certain sparkle back in his green eyes.

Colour drained from Butters face, the mere thought of his parents made the small blond feel sick, "oh, goodness no. I'll let them find out when they come back." he breathed quickly.

Blue had hold of Tweek's Thermos, banging it loudly off the table, making the poor quivering blond jump every time but no one moved to stop the little blond until Craig took it away and replaced it with a red coloured lolly.

"don't give him sweets!" Butters exclaimed.

Already red, syrupy dribble was dripping down Blue's hand and onto his light blue top; Craig just flipped the blond off, "i was given these as a baby, never did me any harm." he said blandly.

Butters gasped softly; he didn't hate Craig but he certainly didn't want little Blue to turn out like the monotone Tucker.

"it's only one." Kenny whispered in his ear, trying to calm down the smaller blond, "just let him enjoy it."

it was true that Blue was very much enjoying the sugary treat so Butters tried his best to let it pass without making any more comments.

Stan, Kyle, Tweek, Craig, Token, Clyde and Bebe were the only ones going to the blond's new home for the party; apparently Bebe had abandoned her 'best friend' Wendy as soon as she heard the awful things she said and did to Kyle, so she was permanently one of the gang, since Blue loved her so much.

The group climbed into the back of Kenny's truck and they set off to the grocery store where they planned to stock up till after Christmas; also a little for their first proper family Christmas.

"Ken." Butters said halfway there, "i ain't got no money." he admitted; his parents stopped giving him an allowance when he was eleven.

The skinny blond bit his lip, "i've got a bit left over." he said softly.

"my, my parents have a chunk in the house, under their mattress." Butters told him quickly.

Kenny laughed lightly, "little Butter-Ball, are you suggesting we steal from your parents?" he giggled and waggled his eyebrows.

Butters flushed deeply, "well, I mean, I guess." he stuttered.

Without another word Kenny drove to Butters parent's house, still dark and abandoned; suddenly the little window at the back of the cab opened.

"what's going on?" Craig asked loudly.

"robbery!" Kenny joked and jumped out of the cab, "look after Blue for a minuet." he told them.

Butters was immediately after his boyfriend, since he was the one with the key; inside was silent, eerily so, the answer machine flashing with fourteen new messages but Butters didn't want to listen to them and made his way silently upstairs with Kenny hot on his heels.

Butters hadn't often been in his parents room, only when he was in serious trouble, and he felt incredibly naughty going into the room; the skinny blond instantly strode across the room and lifted the mattress.

Underneath was several packets, neatly laid out, Kenny grabbed one and ripped it open, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline.

"bloody hell Butters, there's thousands here." Kenny gasped.

A mixture of panic and excitement coursed through Butters body; if he was caught then he would be in the biggest trouble ever but even if they took two packets then they would live comfortably for a while.

Making a decision Butters grabbed three more packets and stuffed them into his backpack, "it's probably my inheritance from my grandmother." he told Kenny innocently.

Kenny laughed, slipping the other package in Butters bag too, before kissing the smaller blond lovingly, "i love you."

"love you too." Butter whispered and the pair left, the blond throwing the house keys on the hallway table before he slammed the door shut for the final time.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything but the story, all characters and places belong to Matt & Trey (plus Comedy Central)

The store was filled with people doing early Christmas shopping so navigating around them all with a big trolley was difficult so the trip ended in each of them wondering off and retuning with some kind of food or Christmas decoration.

Butters kept a close eye on the budget, an old habit from his mother, but allowed Kenny to splash out on a few things like a tree and some beer, plus a little Santa outfit for Blue.

Craig and Tweek had put together for a DVD player as a house warming/Christmas present so the get-together consisted of watching bad comedies and eating bad food.

Christmas crawled closer so Butters decorated the house with their new decorations, Blue becoming fascinated with the twinkling lights on the tree, checking they had everything for their small dinner where only Karen was joining them and bought his boys lots of little presents since he couldn't decide on just one thing.

Christmas Eve finally rolled around, school had let out the week before and Kenny too kept bringing presents home; sitting just under the lights of the tree Butters rocked Blue to sleep while Kenny made a light dinner quietly in the kitchen.

It all seemed so perfect but this was South Park and things were rarely perfect.

It was Kenny who answered the front door at ten that night, thinking that maybe Karen had come over early so she didn't have to sneak out on their parents in the morning, or simply to crash, but it wasn't; even from the living room Butters could see the policeman on their doorstep.

"what's the problem officer?" Kenny asked cautiously.

It wasn't Barbrady at the door, the dumbass cop was probably out cold by that time, it was a young officer with an angular face and dark eyes who looked too serious.

"may I come in?" the young officer asked already taking his hat off.

Butters lifted himself and a sleeping Blue off the floor, his defences a little on edge as he always knew that police meant something very bad.

The small blond swallowed nervously, "what's happening?" he tried to stop his voice from shaking.

There was an ugly frown on Kenny's face too as the officer sat on their worn sofa, looking around as if interested, "this is a very nice home you two have here." he commented.

"it's ours." Kenny snapped instantly, "i paid for it and can prove it."

the officer laughed lightly, as he had been trained to, "i'm not here about that." he assured them, his eyes finally landing on snoozing Blue.

Butters grip tightened on the blond baby, panic rising dangerously quickly in his chest and sickness rising in his stomach; the policeman was here to take his baby away, probably to some boring foster family who don't know that he won't eat grapes unless they're peeled or even worse, back to his real mother.

"i have been informed that you found this baby." the officer said calmly, standing again.

Butters took a step back, nearly knocking the tree over, but he wasn't about to allow his family be broken up, luckily Kenny was immediately in front of them protectively.

"we were given him." the skinny blond stated firmly, "Blue is _our_ baby."

the officer pulled out a small note book with a sigh, "the report given states that a number of months ago you two appeared at school with the three month old baby with no intention of searching for the mother.."

"because she's a drunk and a druggie!" Kenny shouted, waking Blue almost instantly, "she was out of her head she gave her baby to a stranger and you wanted us to find her?"

"you should have gone through the legals..." the officer tried to explain but Kenny cut him off again.

"and what would you have done? Stuck him with some evil foster family, or some hospital." Kenny was red in the face and panting but Butters was glad the skinny blond was fighting and not him since Butters would have dissolved into tears within seconds.

"who sent you here? Was it Blue's real mother?" Kenny asked angrily.

The officer cleared his throat nervously, "we have been unable to locate the baby's mother." he answered a little sheepishly, "and it was a Miss Tresaburger who brought this situation to our attention."

colour flew to Kenny's face but he levelled his voice as Blue watched him with watering eyes, "Tresaburger has a vendetta against us when we outed her as a slut and a cheat." he told the officer evenly, "and as for the whole legal shit."

digging between several of the brightly wrapped presents beneath the tree to extract a slightly thick envelope with Butters name on it.

Kenny carefully took Blue from Butters arms to replace it with the envelope and a stern look, "it was meant to be your present." Kenny mumbled.

Carefully the smaller blond opened it to instantly see the words 'Certificate of Adoption' printed in red on government paper; the rest consisted of legal jargan that boiled down to the Butters and Kenny were now Blue's legal parents.

Tears welled in Butters' eyes; he had always seen himself and Kenny as Blue's parents but those pieces of paper made it real, made it legal and made it impossible to take their baby away.

Kenny looked smug as he handed the papers to the officer, the young cop turning white and looking embarrassed as he read it.

"now if you don't mind, officer, we are getting ready for our family Christmas." Kenny sneered and quickly steered the officer out of the door.

Arranging his hat again the officer bid them goodnight and vanished into the snow.

Butters still gripped the letter in his hands, smiling stupidly, and hugged Kenny tightly with Blue sandwiched between them, "best present ever." he whispered happily.

Kenny gently kissed the smaller blond, smiling too, "lets get to bed before Santa arrives." he said softly.

Agreeing with a small laugh the three blond slowly wondered upstairs to bed, Blue falling asleep instantly when he was placed in his tinsel covered cot and Butters wasn't far behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue:

Several years had past since the fateful day that Butters had received a dirty bundle of blankets from a drugged up woman in a back ally.

Both Butters and Kenny managed to finish school with decent grades; the small blond coming third to Kyle and surprisingly Craig, while Tweek had freaked out in every exam but managed to scrape through barely.

After being harassed everyday by everybody Wendy dropped out and her parents enrolled her in a privet girls school, where she became popular since she had slept with so many boys.

Little Blue had grown up happy and healthy; his blond hair had grown in soft waves and his big brown eyes were filled with wonder.

Blue was split between being a good, kind little boy who was good to everyone and cheeky little monster who was often caught lifting mannequins skirts but as a whole he was a good kid of eight, at least weird things didn't happen to him like when his parents were his age.

After finishing school Kenny became the town's handyman, being able to fix anything for a good price and had surprisingly very few accidents.

The Stotch/McCormick household had slowly become more and more homely, a small car had finally joined Kenny's beat-up pick-up truck when Butters finally passed his test, a bike and dirty sneakers were lent either side of the front door and a trampoline took up the corner of the back yard.

Stan and Kyle had moved to New York shortly after high school so they could be closer to Kyle's collage, they were happy even though Stan could still be a dick and Kyle a know-it-all.

Linda and Chris Stotch never returned to South Park, after their son finished high school they sold the house and began a new live in Hawaii, all without ever finding out what their only child had been doing; the removal men had been blamed for the loss of the packets of money.

It was a crisp day when Butters and Blue made their way down the Starks Pond; Blue was seven, his wavy hair was hidden under a hand knitted hat from Mrs Brofloski the Christmas previous but he was quite small for his age so it only just fit him.

As promised Blue wanted for nothing, with Butters 'stolen' money and Kenny's job their son had everything he could wish for and his parents found it hard not to spoil him completely rotten.

Walking through town Butters was always a little on edge, worried his parents would come back, even though they had been living away for six years with no news, or he would have to encounter Blue's real mother but he rationalised that she must be dead by now.

Passing the ally where he had been given his son Butters unconsciously tightened his grip on Blue's mitten covered hand.

Young Blue knew his Daddy was always nervous when they were out of the house, he also knew that his family weren't like the rest in his year at school; first his parents were much younger, plus they were both boys. But it didn't matter because at least his parents were in love and together which was more than could be said for most of his friends parents.

As Starks Pond came into view Blue could see his rude Uncle Craig and paranoid Uncle Tweek teaching some first graders how to ice skate, the black haired man still gripped both hands of his blond boyfriend.

"hiya fellas." Butters greeted happily.

Before Tweek could give his usual squeak of greeting Craig flipped them both off, "fuck off Stotchs'" and carried on.

All the first graders giggled when their usually quiet teacher swore; somehow Craig had managed to become a teacher at the Pre-School, while Tweek managed his family coffee shop.

Smiling softly Butters helped Blue into his new skates and happily watched him slowly skate around the pond, annoying his favourite uncles every-so-often.

"Hey Butter-Ball." Kenny appeared out of nowhere, still in his paint covered work clothes.

The shorter blond instantly felt better about being outside, Kenny made everything better, "you finished for the day?" he asked his partner.

"yeah." he said with a massive grin, showing his crooked teeth.

"Papa!" Blue yelled before flinging himself dangerously at his Papa.

The pair tumbled to the snow covered ground with matching grunts but soon dissolved into fits of laughter; Kenny hurled himself to his feet, a hyper Blue slung over his shoulder, "let's go to Denny's!" he announced.

Butters frowned, "why darlin'?"

Placing their happy child back on the ground Kenny gave his boyfriend a kiss, "because." was all he said before whisking them away to the best restaurant in town.

Butters only ever had good memories at Denny's, with his parents, friends and now his little family so he was quite happy to order his favourite dish and listen to Kenny tell him about work.

"actually there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Kenny said in an off-handish tone and drained the rest of his beer.

The shorter blond tightened his grip around his fork and didn't want to breath; did the person he loved more than anything in the world want to leave him? Move away from South Park? Think it would be a good idea to bring Blue's real mother into his life?

So many questions popped into Butters head at once he hardly heard what Kenny was saying.

"as you know another two States made same-sex marriage legal this week, and I know that South Park is way off that point I want to be prepared, so." the scruffy blond trailed off as he stood from the table.

The colour drained and rose in Butters face several times as he watched Kenny drop to one knee and pull out a small box, that creaked when Kenny pulled it open; inside was a gold band with three small diamonds in a row.

"Butter-Ball, I know we're going to spend the rest of our lives together but wanna make it official?" it wasn't the way Kenny had practised about asking the shorter blond to marry him but it still brought Butters to tears.

Butters couldn't find words through his river of tears, instead he squeaked and threw himself at Kenny, hugging him as tightly as he could.

Through a mouthful of ice cream Blue watched his parents share a kiss and his Papa put a very shiny ring on his Daddy's finger, which seemed to make them both really happy.

Blue quickly swallowed the slightly melted treat, "fuck yeah, my parents are getting married!" he announced as loud as he possible could to the whole of Denny's.

"Blue!" Kenny and Butters lightly scolded their son but couldn't stop smiling.

The End

#double gasp# you made it to the end and so did I.

I hope you enjoyed

sorry if the last chapter seemed rushed and random i'm sorry, I tried

Thank you for reading, please R&R and I hope to finish more of my stories real soon

xXxXxXxXxXx


End file.
